Beyblade Town
by xxstarsnowxx
Summary: What happens when one blader has a chance to build a town? He invites all his blader friends, of course! Full of funny events and random occurances. Story contains most Metal Masters characters and some from 4D.
1. The Story of the Founding of?

_Chapter 1 The Story of the Founding of …? (the town)_

_[an excerpt from King's Journal]_

I, King, was walking down a lonely, dusty, road, when all of a sudden I saw the most ugly boy that you ever did see, a sitting upon a rock. I always like a funny first sentence. He had a sign behind him that said "My name is Zeo Zaggart, and I challenge you!" Don't get your knickers in a knot. I'm not talking about the other Zeo, Zeo Abyss, who happens to be a good friend of mine. So I asked him what challenge he meant. He answered; "I wish to bey battle you!" I replied that that wasn't too smart for him, but he insisted, so I defeated him handily. Next, he said "Here is the plot of land you wanted. I looked at him with the most confused expression, but he just smiled in his ugly way and left me there, wondering. So I decided to take this 'plot of land' and make it a town. I named it Bracheoradialus, after a muscle in my arm. For the land was sweet and good, and I sat there looking good. Well, first I texted Masamune, Toby, and Zeo Abyss. Here is what my text message said: Hey guys, I just got some free land. Come on over and pass it on. -King. _[end of excerpt]_

Here is who texted who: Zeo-Garcias, Masamune-Gingka, Toby-Tsubasa, and so on. The town was soon bustling with people, but there were no stores, only homes and roads. People got bored easily. So King hosted the first ever town meeting in the center of town.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Bracheoradialus, I bid you welcome to this awesome town."

"But it's not that awesome," piped up Gingka from the front row.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do," added Yu. "It's so stinky."

"Well, we'll have to fix that," said King. "Hear, hear, Bracheoradialians, I, King King, declare my first law: Everyone must build something if they are to be of a prominent position in my town. You can build a store or other fun place. And here's the best part, there are _no taxes_!"

"Hooray!" shouted everyone.

"Let's get building, then!" declared King, or should we say, King King.

- * A Month Later * -

The hammering, sawing, clattering, and all other building noises had stopped for the most part. Many people in the town had built shops or amusements (see list). King called another town meeting, the second one of his kingship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome to the fine, now booming, town of Bracheoradialus. Everyone who has built an establishment of entrepreneurship, please step forward."

Many people stepped forward, but even more didn't.

"I have a complaint," announced Gingka.

"What!" cried King. "You complained that the town was boring last time. What could possibly still be wrong?"

While he was speaking, Kyoya and Nile arrived in town. "Huh," said Kyoya. "Gingka's always complaining. What is it this time?"

"Ahh!" screamed Gingka. "You scared me, Kyoya. I complain that I don't want to be a Bracheoradialian. It's too much of a mouthful."

King looked at Gingka. "I named this town after my arm, which launched my bey to defeat the weirdo. Why don't you like that?"

"Oh, it's not that," explained Gingka. "I just don't like being called such a mouthful. How about we name this town Bicep? That's shorter."

"Nah," King shot Gingka's idea down right away. "It makes you sound like you drink too much tea. See? Bicepian? Doesn't sound right."

"Quiet!" shouted Kyoya when he saw Gingka open his mouth again. "Nile and I want to know if you have seen this person."

"We encountered this thing on the road," Nile said as he held out a picture. "We assume it is a boy, but we aren't sure. He looked like he had come from here, and looked sad."

King looked closer and gasped. "It-it-it's _him_."

Sure enough, it was an almost perfect drawing of the ugly boy, Zeo Zaggart.

"I like his name," commented Zeo Abyss. "But he looks _terrible_!"

"Uh huh," agreed Benkei.

"_You_ should talk," muttered Kyoya just loud enough for Benkei to hear. Benkei looked hurt.

"Hey! You guys just gave me a great idea!" exclaimed King. "The new name of my town shall be... drum roll please..."

Masamune pulled a drum out of nowhere... Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land!" proclaimed King.

Everyone cheered.

Kyoya looked at Nile. "That's a good name, but it won't really help Gingka."

"True," said Nile. "Now they'll have to be called Anti-Zeo Zaggart Landites. Whew!"

"Actually, we'll just call ourselves citizens or townspeople." Zeo Abyss told them.

"Huh," grunted Kyoya and Nile.

Gradually, the cheering died down. King looked down from his platform at Kyoya and Nile. "If you two wish to become prominent figures in my town, they you'd better start building a business."

"Alright, King," said Kyoya. "Nile and I have just the right idea for a business."


	2. The Booming Business

_Chapter 2 The Booming Business_

The building of Kyoya and Nile's business was kept top secret. Kyoya and Nile built it themselves, with the help of their beys. It was built in a record one day. By the end, Nile had so many ways to say "Mystic Zone," he didn't know which one to do. Whenever people tried to sneak a peek at the top secret project, Kyoya would chase them away with the King Lion Tearing Blast. King was very busy taking calls from people reporting large objects disappearing and Nile doing back-flips down streets.

Finally, at 3:00 pm, Kyoya opened a secret door in the wall of rock that hid the project. Crowds of townsfolk pressed forward and into a barren landscape. Everyone was there, so it was declared another town meeting. People looked right and left.

"I don't see anything!" whiled Gingka the complainer.

King smacked his forehead with his hand. "Not again!"

"Hey! Look at that!" cried Zeo Abyss.

Gingka shaded his eyes and looked where Zeo pointed. "I still don't see anything!"

"Are you blind?" asked Toby.

"Nope, I just went to the eye doctor, and I have 24:24 vision!" replied Gingka happily.

"Whoa!" exclaimed King. "What optometrist are you going to?"

"What's an optometrist? Can you eat it?" queried Gingka.

At that moment, Ryuga walked into the city. "Ha ha! Of course you can, Gingka," he said sarcastically.

"Does that mean I can eat Tsubasa?" exclaimed Gingka.

"Um... well..." stuttered Kenta.

"Hooray!" cried Gingka, taking it for a "yes". He then chased Tsubasa, who shrieked like a girl, out of the area and back to his shop, where he barricaded himself inside and Rose slide-tackled Gingka and beat some sense into him.

Ryuga laughed. "THAT was FUNNY! Why are we all standing here?"

"Hello?" asked Zeo.

King cleared his throat. "OK, peeps, let's go. CHARGE!"

Everyone surged forward toward Kyoya and Nile. Nile was holding a small nugget of 24 carat gold in his outstretched hand. "Look what we found, ya'll."

Benkei blinked, then he blinked again, and again, and again. "That's it?"

Kyoya reached out his hand and took the gold from Nile. "It was hardly worth our hard work and time. I will now dispose of it."

"Aww..." groaned the crowd. They, too were disappointed as Kyoya tossed the small piece of gold thoughtlessly behind him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the nugget hit the wall surrounding the barren landscape, and then hit the ground, sending up a small puff of dust that was blown away by the wind.

"Epic," whispered Yuki.

Ryuga grunted. Then his eyes flashed. He, King, the Garcias, Team Wang Hu Zhong, Zeo, Toby, Damian, the Face Hunters, and Yu took a step back. Everyone else stood there stupidly. Kyoya laughed.

"Did you really think we took all that time for a piece of gold?" Nile asked them as the ground began to rumble.

"Yes," said Masamune.

"Then you're stupid!" snapped Nile. "Kyoya and I had this all planned out."

"W-what's happening?" asked Hyoma.

Kyoya and Nile began to rise into the air on a shadowy form. As everyone watched, astounded, a huge building rose up. Kyoya and Nile had been standing on the buried steps of their project. They gold Kyoya had thrown had hit a secret lever which triggered the building to rise. That had been their plan from the beginning. When the dust cleared, everyone beheld a huge, tan pyramid. Even Ryuga was impressed.

"Behold, the Beyblade Battlegrounds!" Kyoya cried out.

Everyone cheered.

Nile spoke after the cheering had died down. "Experienced bladers come here to pass tests on the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth floors. If they are successful, they get to go on to the eleventh floor to battle either Kyoya or me. That is how it works."

Kyoya spoke up. "We open tomorrow at 10 am.

"I am so going to that!" said Kenta as Kyoya and Nile walked into the pyramid.

Yu held out his Flame Libra. "I will get to the top!"

Benkei spoke next: "B-b-b-bull! I'll make it to the top and face Kyoya!" He then started to cry.

"I'd love to go," said King wistfully. "But I'm so busy. Maybe later." He walked away.

Zeo and Toby looked at each other. "Yeah!" They raced away to start prepping.

Team Wang Hu Zhong and the Garcias started whispering to each other Then, Ryuga stepped forward. "A Beyblade Battlegrounds. Hmm... That's no problem for my Ldrago!" He pulled out Ldrago Destructor. Everyone ran. Ryuga laughed and then replaced Ldrago and walked away. Then he built his bookstore in ten seconds. He hung a sign on it that read: Ryuga's Readables. Then he furnished it in ten seconds with all his books. All in all, it took him twenty-four seconds and five milliseconds. Everyone was impressed. His hottest seller was _How to Beat Every Blader_, by Ryuga himself.


	3. The Booming Town

_Chapter 3 The Booming Town_

King walked around Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land with a smile on his face. He was very proud of his town. He could have spent all day in this luxurious castle, but chose rather to go about his town like an average citizen and not a king. There was a long line for the Beyblade Battlegrounds, King noted, and a short line for Tsubasa's Tank-Top Shop, which had a hideous picture of an over-smiley Tsubasa holding a thumb up with purple lettering under it saying "Show Your Midriff!" King winced, and wondered why _anyone_ would go in there. He resumed his walk, noting the stores. Mei Mei's Market appeared to be a success, as did Dashan's Donuts. Chi & Chao's Chess & Checkers, however, not so much. OTA Land was filled with little kids and opening day at Zeo's Zoo was mobbed, as was Damian's Department Store. Toby's Tacos had its fair share of customers too. King faced a sad sight when he got to Kenta's Ketchup, though. There was no one in there but a sobbing Kenta, presumably crying for lack of customers. King felt sorry for the kid, but understood why no one was there. Ketchup has a limited appeal, you know.

His next stop was Gingka's Gangly Burgers. He was rather excited for this stop, because he had heard that Gingka was a major burger fanatic. He assumed the burgers would be exceptionally tasty. King walked leisurely into the restaurant and strolled up to the counter to order. He decided on the Triple Beef Burger, after a few minutes of hard choosing. King stepped to the side, leaving the cash register open for others to order at, and sneaked a peek through a window in back and saw the chef himself, in a ridiculous, fluffy white hat with an idiotic grin on his face. He was happily flipping burger patties and arranging the burgers on platters to be delivered to customers. They looked absolutely scrumptious!

King sat down at a table and was soon served his burger. It looked very tantalizing and delicious. It was, in fact, the kind of burger that one only finds on a billboard, in a commercial, or in a magazine. The kind that only looks so absolutely perfect in picture form, King thought philosophically. He couldn't wait to dig in! King reverently picked up the perfect burger and took a huge bite, closing his eyes in bliss. His teeth sank into the luscious burger, and he chewed it slowly, savoring the...

"Oh my!" he thought. He choked down his burger bite, and threw the rest of the burger on his plate in disgust. He choked, coughed, and drank his entire glass of Pepsi, but could still not get the terrible taste of the burger out of his mouth.

At that moment, Gingka walked over, still in his ridiculous get-up. "Is something wrong, monsieur?" he asked in a French accent.

"Ahem," King cleared his throat. "Your burger looked great! And tasted... disgusting."

"I assure you, monsieur, my burgers are top rate," responded Gingka.

King ignored him. "I'll have to close you down for health purposes."

At that moment, Madoka rushed over and begged King to keep the restaurant open, because she would cook the burgers from now on. King agreed, and then left the building, which was now in good hands.

Next on King's list of places to check out was Yuki's Yams, which sounded dull and bland, but would hopefully get the sickening taste of Gingka's burger out of his mouth. He walked in, not surprised he was the only customer in there. After all, like ketchup, yams have a limited appeal. King bought a pre-peeled yam from Yuki and ate it. Fortunately, it did get rid of the burger taste, finally. Unfortunately, the yam itself didn't taste too good. Oh well, thought King. It was much better than the burger.


	4. Four Fresh Faces

_Chapter 4 Four Fresh Faces_

It was the morning after the night of King's terrible burger, and he was reluctant to return to Gingka's Gangly Burgers, even after Madoka had volunteered to take over the cooking of the food. King thought for a minute, and then decided to play it safe for breakfast by going to Dashan's Donuts for a bite to eat. He decided he would reinspect the burgers for lunch, and if they were still inadequate, he would make good on his threat to shut Gingka's Gangly Burgers down for health purposes.

Once he reached the donut shop, he was quickly hustled through the line and ordered a giant donut and a Cafe' O'lei coffee. He sat at a two-person table, and the seat across from him was soon occupied by someone he had never seen around town before. For a leader of a town to know everyone living in its vicinity is usually impossible, but King prided himself in remembering names and faces.

"Are you new around here?" he asked.

"Sure am," came the reply. "My name is Bao."

"Welcome to my town," said King warmly.

Bao looked at King closely, scrutinizing him. "So you're the one who started this place. Is it true that it is called Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land?"

"Yes," answered King. "If you ever have met Zeo Zaggart you would understand."

"I assume I would not enjoy the encounter," replied Bao evenly.

King nodded. After a last sip of his own coffee, the newcomer Bao, pulled up the hood on his brown cloak and left Dashan's Donuts. King wondered for a second if he should be suspicious of Bao, with his cloak-hidden features, and then waved the idea away. Bao had been relatively open with him, asking and answering questions. It must have been perfectly normal for Bao to be wearing that brown cloak. Maybe he was here on a business meeting in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. King stood up and walked out the door of the donut shop, which by the way, had excellent tasting donuts, unlike a certain burger shop which shall go un-named.

King walked the streets of his town and saw that once again there was a long line for the Beyblade Battlegrounds. He wondered if any of the challengers made it to battle Kyoya or Nile. He guessed not; the people in line didn't _look_ very strong. Then again, looks could be deceiving. Oh well, King thought. It's not like I could get in line to battle them. I have much to do today, like going to Damian's Department Store, and rechecking Gingka's Gangly Burgers.

Once King reached Damian's Department Store, he immediately saw another new face in town. This newcomer had blonde hair, blue eyes, was wearing a blue shirt, tan pants, and sneakers. He turned to face King as he approached.

"Is this the place known as Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land?"

"Yes," replied King. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Chris, and I was passing through the area when I heard of this place, so I decided to stop by and check it out. You got a problem with that?" asked Chris as he grabbed something off the shelf.

"No." replied King. He wondered how Chris had found out about Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. As he was about to ask, Chris walked away to check out his items, which reminded King why he had come in the first place. He started searching for what he had come for: Items for his castle.

* * *

By now, King had bought his items and dropped them off at his castle. He took a moment to rest and enjoy himself before heading off the recheck Gingka's Gangly Burgers. Ah... he thought. This is the life. I'd better live it up while I can, because all good things eventually come to an end.

After his few moments of rest and relaxation, King got up and headed over to the restaurant. When he got there, he was surprised to see an unusually long line, all the way out the door. When the assistants at Gingka's Gangly Burgers saw King, they hustled him up to the front, where he ordered the same thing as yesterday, the Triple Beef Burger. When he looked through the window again, he saw Madoka flipping burgers with a frown, while a happy-go-lucky Gingka enthusiastically arranged burgers on a platter.

When King's order arrived, his burger looked just like before. He sniffed it, eyed it suspiciously, turned it round and round, but it was still that unbelievably perfect burger that belongs on a sign or in a magazine. Now was the real test, though. King picked up the burger and took a small, tentative bite. His eyes lit up. He smiled around the burger, and took another, larger bite. It was delicious! Madoka had given taste to Gingka's style. King ended up leaving the burger joint happy and full.

On the way out, he heard two people in line talking. They were Hyoma and Kenta.

"Did you see that?" asked Hyoma.

"Yeah," said Kenta.

"It was huge."

"It appeared so suddenly."

"I want to go there!"

King would have asked what they were talking about, but he would have felt like he was intruding, and they had just stepped up to place their order. He left the restaurant behind, wondering and puzzling over their mysterious conversation. As he was wandering along, he overheard another conversation; this one between Argo and Ian Garcia.

"How did it appear? Who caused this happening?" Ian was asking Argo.

"I don't know, but I sure want to find out," replied Argo.

King was itching to ask the topic of their conversation, but the two Garcias disappeared into the maze of TVs that was Argo's Appliances. King sighed and kept on walking. The third strange conversation he heard was between Hikaru and Hycuto.

"Did you go to that cool place that just appeared?" Hikaru was asking Hycuto.

"I tried," he said. "But there was a sign that read "No Dogs Allowed Beyond This Point.""

Hikaru sighed. "Too bad for you, Hycuto. That place is pure bliss." The two then disappeared inside Hikaru's Hospital, which did not have a "No Dogs Allowed" sign on it.

Now King was irritated beyond belief that he had no idea what was going on. He had not seen a big new place that was pure bliss. The next store that crossed his path was Tsubasa's Tank Top Shop. Tsubasa was sitting out on the steps alone.

"What is this new, big place in town?" King asked him.

Tsubasa just stared at him blankly. Okay, so Mr. Clueless had no idea either, not that that made King any happier. He just felt stupider. There is only one way to solve this problem, King thought. I must go to the one person in town who has time and knows all. So off King went, over hill and dale. Actually, he only went one block. King looked inside the building and saw only a few customers browsing around, so he entered and knocked on the door of the owner's office. "It's King," he said.

"Come in," said the voice inside. "This had better be important, because I'm doing something important too right now."

"It'll be quick," promised King as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Well, what brings you to my bookstore?" asked Ryuga, putting down a book entitled _Mechanics and Stone Masonry._

"There is a new, big place in town," announced King. "I've only caught snippets of it from others, but I assumed you knew all bout it. Can you inform me?"

"Oh, I've heard of it all right. Been their a couple hours myself. My favorite was the 'King Cobra'. You should check it out, if you've got the free time. It's on the south end of town. Now will you leave me alone to read?" asked Ryuga.

"Of course," King replied, and with a bow, he left for the south end of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land.

* * *

When he got close, he saw structures towering in the distance. This had to be it. He found the main gate and asked for the owner of the place. His name was Ryuto, according to the sign over his amusement park sign that read: Ryuto's Roller Coasters.

King met him in his office, a cool room with a new-wood smell to it. Ryuto looked a lot like Ryuga, but was way chattier. He talked about how he was new to Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land, and had decided to build a cool new place. What King wondered was how he had built such a huge place so quickly. His question was never answered though. Ryuto offered to show him around, but King declined and instead took Ryuga's advice and tried out the 'King Cobra', which he loved. All in all, King decided it was a great place, even though he had been annoyed so much by only hearing snippets of it.

On the way back to his castle, a huge shadowy figure blocked his way. "King, tell me about this town."

"Not until you tell me who you are," answered King.

"Tell me now!" the man roared. He whipped out his beyblade.

King stood firm, pulling out his own bey, Variares. I'll defeat this guy, just as I defeated Zeo Zaggart, he thought. "3!" He shouted.

"2!" Shouted the man.

"1!" Yelled Gingka. Wait, what is _he_ doing here? "It's my hour off," said Gingka innocently.

"Gingka!" cried the man. "Must you ruin everything?"

"No, only some things," Gingka replied. "You should know that, Klaus. Gee, it's sure been a long time. When was the last time we met? Was it the time you lost to Team Starbreaker? No... I saw you after that..."

"Gingka! I don't have time for a trip down memory lane. I must defeat King and clear the way for the Emperor. Will you help me?" asked Klaus.

"Never!" cried out Gingka. He put his hand over his heart and said: "I will always be faithful to the true leader of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. Let it rip!"

Gingka's bey, Cosmic Pegasus, quickly overcame Klaus's Capricorn. "Ha ha! You lose again. Now go away and never come back!" taunted Gingka. He then walked away in the opposite direction of the defeated Klaus saying: "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo," while a confused King stood there; bey still in hand.


	5. Gingka's Hour Off

_Chapter 5 Gingka's Hour Off_

After Gingka had found Romeo, who happened to be Ryuga, he looked around Ryuga's bookstore for a suitable book, and finally settled on one. He paid for it and left. Ryuga was very happy to see him go, because he had been ruining his business by singing "F" is for friends who do stuff together, "U" is for you and me! "N" is for anywhere at anytime at all...!"

Gingka went to Kenta's Ketchup to show his friend his new book. "Kenta! Kenta! Look at my new book! I just bought it from Ryuga's Readables!" cried Gingka.

"Yay! Let's read it!" yelled Kenta.

Gingka opened it up and began reverently reading. "This is Spot. See Spot run. Run, Spot, run! No, Spot, no! Not across the street! A car is coming! Splat! Spot is dead. Bye bye Spot." By the end, both friends had tears streaming down their faces.

"Are all of Ryuga's books so sad?" wept Kenta.

"Maybe," cried Gingka. He blew his nose in a tissue. "I'll bring you another one tomorrow, buddy." With that, Gingka left Kenta's Ketchup.

Gingka then went to check out the first of the newest shops in town: Bao's Bread Bakery. Gingka ordered the most obscure item on the menu, which was an avocado/olive artisan pan-bread loaf. It cost $15.

His next stop was the second newest shop in town: Chris's Car & Car Repair Shop. He sadly found out that he could not buy a car because he was not old enough. So he bought a giant tire and rolled it all the way to Masamune's Make-up, where he and his buddy built it into a tire swing. Masamune fell off, and that was the end of their game. Gingka said goodbye and raced off into town. He had much to do on his hour off, and only an hour to do it in. He raced all the way to Tsubasa's Tank Top Shop, where he discovered his friend hanging out with Rose. He quickly ran away; remembering how she had slide-tackled him a few days earlier.

His next stop was the Beyblade Battlegrounds. He stood in line and tapped his foot and whistled. Then he got bored of waiting and left. He ran back to Ryuga's Readables, where an annoyed Ryuga was there to tell him to be quiet on the premises. Gingka obliged; at least for about three minutes. Then he burst into song: "It's a small world after all! It's a-" he abruptly cut off the song and asked Ryuga a question. "What's this book about?"

"Oh, you're too young to read that, Gingka. It's a teen novel," said Ryuga with a smug look on his face.

"But Ryuga, I _am _a teen," announced Gingka proudly.

"Oh yea, I nearly forgot," said Ryuga with a smirk on his face. "You act like such a kid all the time."

"Oh Ryuga! Does that mean I can get it?" cried Gingka with tears of joy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ryuga answered. "That'll be $8.99."

Gingka happily paid up and walked out with a look of bliss on his face.

"Ha," Ryuga snickered. "Just you wait, Gingka, just you wait." With that, he went back to reading his book.

* * *

Gingka's watch declared that he had half an hour left to enjoy. "There's so much to do!" he exclaimed out loud.

"That's right, Gingka. Time to pay up!" called a voice.

Gingka spun around and found himself face to face with Sophie and Wales. "Gee, guys. It's my hour off. Can't I have some fun?"

"Have fun battling us," said Sophie, pulling out her bey.

"This is for Klaus's defeat," Wales said, pulling out his bey too.

"Whoa whoa, guys," said Gingka. "Two against one isn't fair."

"Too bad for you, Gingka," Sophie said.

"We fight as one," said Wales.

"All I'm asking for is a partner to join this fun battle with me," said Gingka, who doubted that he could beat these two combined even though he was a legend blader.

"Fine, fine. You can have a partner," said Wales.

"_If_ one shows up," Sophie added.

"3, 2, 1," the two counted down.

"Let it rip!" yelled Gingka, hoping to run and drag out the battle so someone would come along and help him.

"Not going to happen!" cried the Cetus pair, circling around to cut off Pegasus's escape. Pegasus was crushed between them and flew high into the air.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka. Then he smiled. "Special move!"

Sophie and Wales paused. Oh crap, they thought. They had forgotten that. As their beys started to run, and new bey joined the battle, flying in between the Cetus pair. It was Vulcan Horuseus 145D.

"Special move! Horuseus, Mystic Zone!" cried Nile. Nile's special move creamed the pair from Team Excalibur easily.

"You'll pay for this!" vowed Sophie.

"I'll remember your face when the Emperor comes. Then he'll destroy you," promised Wales.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll have to find me first," said Nile. As the Cetus pair left, heads bowed in defeat, Nile turned to face Gingka, but there was only an empty space where he had once been. Nile looked right and left, but didn't see Gingka Hagane anywhere. Nile sighed. "Oh well, he's Gingka." Nile then headed back to the Beyblade Battlegrounds.

"I take it you solved the problem," Kyoya said.

Nile nodded. "They're no threat anymore, but Gingka disappeared. I couldn't find him."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that for now, Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land is safe from Julian Konzern's control. Let's try to keep it that way," Kyoya told Nile.

-*Same Time, at Kenta's Ketchup*-

Kenta!" called Gingka. "I'm back! I just got out of a tight spot, buddy. Nile helped me."

"You needed help?" asked Kenta. "But you're a legend blader!"

"It was Sophie and Wales. Remember them? They are formidable opponents, not to be taken lightly," said Gingka. "But that's not important. I came to show you my new book!" Gingka reverently pulled it out of his bag. It had a black background and the title was in gold. It read: _The Hunger Games_.

There was also a gold bird on it, with an arrow. Gingka the quickly put it back, hiding it from Kenta's view.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Kenta asked.

"Ryuga told me it's a teen novel. You're not a teen, so you can't read it. You should feel privileged just to have been able to gaze upon its presence," responded Gingka.

"Oh," said Kenta. "Thank you, master Gingka."

With that, Gingka left Kenta' Ketchup. He had only fifteen minutes of his hour left, so he sat down by the entrance to Zeo's Zoo and began to read his book. He was sad to have to go back to his restaurant, because _The Hunger Games _was such an epic book. He kept reading it while walking, and ended up bumping into people.

"Hey, watch it!" and "Stop reading while walking!" were heard around Gingka for several days afterward, as he was definitely not the world's fastest reader. He even read while decorating burgers, much to the annoyance of Madoka, who claimed he was failing at his job. Gingka stayed up all night the first night because he could not bear to put the book down. The next day, he forgot his book at home and had to arrange burgers without it on zero hours of sleep. He was so tired that he quoted random sentences from it all the time, like "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire." Gingka thought that was so cool. _He_ wanted to be on fire too!


	6. Challengers

**Yeah, sorry about that random tangent last chapter. Hope you like this one. Epic battle!**

_Chapter 6 Challengers_

"There certainly are a lot of challengers in line today," Kyoya remarked.

Nile yawned. "How many will get to us, though?"

Kyoya shrugged. "Who knows. One, maybe two. And they probably won't pose much of a threat."

Nile joined Kyoya by the small window that overlooked the line of challengers entering the pyramid which was the Beyblade Battlegrounds. "Hey, look! I think that's Tsubasa. Guess he didn't have much business at his tank top shop."

"Oh," said Kyoya. "I have an idea of how to fix Tsubasa's problems."

"I think he'll make it here," said Nile. "As idiotic as he is, he's a good blader."

-*An Hour Later*-

Sure enough, Tsubasa had made it to battle either Kyoya or Nile.

"I choose..." Tsubasa looked thoughtful. "Nile. I challenge you!"

"Alright," Nile said. "Let's start!" He pressed a button, and a bey stadium appeared from the floor of the top room in the pyramid. Nile pulled out Vulcan Horuseus and prepared to launch.

"3!" called Kyoya.

"2," Tsubasa said calmly.

"1!" shouted Nile.

"Let it rip!" both bladers yelled.

Horuseus and Eagle both circled the stadium, and then Eagle started to chase down Horuseus. Eagle struck Horuseus again and again, but it didn't seem to be doing much damage.

"Again! Eagle!" Tsubasa called out to his bey.

"Hold your ground, Horuseus!" Nile called.

As Eagle struck, it went flying into the sky. "Eagle!" cried Tsubasa.

"Ha!" Nile said. "How are you going to win when I can repel Eagle's every attack?"

"I'll to something!" Tsubasa yelled back. "Fight on, Eagle."

Eagle landed in the stadium and began to circle once more. Horuseus stayed in the center, ready to repel any attack Eagle threw at it.

"Go! Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled. Eagle charged to the center, crashing into Horuseus.

"No!" yelled Nile. "Repel him, Horuseus!" Horuseus responded by knocking Eagle back to the outer circle of the stadium. "Not done yet!" Nile said. "Get him, Horuseus."

"Meet his attack, Eagle," Tsubasa called, hoping defensive type Eagle would be able to take at least a few more hits.

The two beys clashed, and once again it was Eagle sent flying. This time, however, Tsubasa smiled. "Special move! Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster!"

Eagle soared through the sky toward the stars; pure power and strength. Nile looked up as Eagle gained altitude, and then reversed directions. Closer and closer; but still Nile waited. "Are you paralyzed with terror at my amazing power?" asked Tsubasa, certain victory was now in his hands.

"Far from it," Nile responded. "Special move! Horuseus, Mystic Zone!" Nile clapped his hands, and his bey shot up a tower of golden energy, which enveloped Eagle in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Eagle was on the ground, no longer spinning. Horuseus still spun strongly in the wrecked stadium. Then it returned to Nile.

"My Eagle!" sobbed Tsubasa, who had gone down into the wreaked stadium to pick up his bey. "I had hoped that by defeating you, Nile, I would win people's respect and have more customers come to my business. But now my plan is in ruins."

Kyoya stepped forward. "I believe I can help you with that, Tsubasa. Why don't I stop on over at your shop after the Beyblade Battlegrounds closes, and I can help you out."

"Really? You would?" asked a surprised Tsubasa. "Oh, thank you so much, Kyoya!" With that, he left the Beyblade Battlegrounds.

* * *

It was near closing time at the Beyblade Battlegrounds. There were only fifteen minutes left for challengers to make it to battle either Kyoya or Nile.

"I doubt anyone else is gonna make it up," Kyoya said to Nile. "Will you handle things from here?"

Nile opened his mouth to say "yes," but a new voice interrupted him. "Just a minute, just a minute, just a minute! Will you accept my challenge, Kyoya?"

Kyoya spun around and had to choke down his laughter. The challenger was Gingka, panting and sweaty from his hard trip to the top. But that wasn't what Kyoya found so funny. Gingka was wearing a cape made of tin foil.

"Why are you wearing that, Gingka?" Kyoya asked.

"Maybe it's to protect him from the Martian invasion," Nile suggested.

Gingka sniffed. "Of course not, that's ridiculous, Nile. I'm pretending to be on fire."

"Well, no offense, Gingka, but you don't look like you're on fire. You look like some alien invasion freak in a tin foil cape," Kyoya told him.

"Here, look at yourself in this mirror," Nile suggested.

Gingka looked. "Oh my! I didn't think I looked like this at all! My plan is a failure! Oh, Kyoya, Nile, what will I do?" he asked with a sob. Then, not waiting for an answer, he fled the room. In fact, he ran all the way home.

"That was bizarre," said Nile.

"You're telling me," said Kyoya. "He seemed to forget he was here to challenge me."

"Bizarre," Nile said again.

"Bizarre," echoed Kyoya. Then, he left to help Tsubasa with his tank top shop problem; just as he had promised.


	7. Help! Help! Gingka's On Fire!

**So, Gingka succeeds in his plan. What do you think? Is this smart.**

_Chapter 7 Help! Help! Gingka's On Fire!_

"Thanks for nothing, Kenta," Gingka yelled at his friend.

"What are you talking about, Gingka?" asked a confused Kenta. "And why aren't you wearing that cape anymore?"

Gingka grabbed the front of Kenta's shirt. "That's _exactly _what I'm talking about. You're idea made me look stupid in front of Kyoya and Nile. In fact, your idea made me look stupid in front of everyone in town! I wasn't on fire! You were completely wrong. The tin foil didn't make me look fiery, it just made me look reflective." Then Gingka dumped his friend on the ground and stormed away. "I'll get a new idea now," he muttered.

* * *

"Aha. That's perfect," said Ryuga, putting the final touches on his masterpiece. "Now all that's left to do is wait."

* * *

The first thing Gingka noticed when he got closer to Tsubasa's Tank Top Shop, was that there seemed to be a lot more business there than usual. It was probably the sign, he decided. Instead of featuring the over-smiley Tsubasa that had been there earlier, there was a picture of Kyoya, who was practically as famous as King. Tsubasa's picture was still there, just much smaller and in the background. Gingka marched right up and demanded to see Tsubasa, who was much obliged to talk to him.

"I have a huge problem," he said. "I _need _to be on fire. How can I do that?"

Tsubasa stopped and thought for a moment. Then he brightened up and replied: "Why don't you light yourself on fire? You can borrow my lighter."

So Gingka borrowed Tsubasa's lighter and went home. When he got there, he tried to set his arm on fire, but it only got burned and hurt him. He decided Tsubasa's idea was on the right track, but bad and not fiery enough. Just burnt.

So Gingka headed off to find Yu, who was in his store. When he got there, he asked Yu if he had any idea of how to be on fire.

"I'm sorry, Gingky, " said Yu. "But I don't think it's safe to be on fire."

Well, that was no answer for Gingka. He wanted to be on fire _so bad_! So he headed off to Masamune's Make-up. Maybe his buddy could give him some information. When he got there, he asked Masamune for advice.

"Well, Gingka, I'm glad you came," said Masamune. "I have the perfect idea for this little stunt. Let's go shopping!"

So Gingka followed Masamune to Damian's Department Store, where they went to the clothing section. Masamune picked out a black ninja outfit and an anti-flammable full body suit. Their next stop was Gaser's Gas Station, where Masamune picked out a huge tin of lighter fluid. The shopping duo's last stop was Enzo's Envelopes, where Masamune picked out a stack of one thousand envelopes. Then they returned to Gingka's house to make their final preparations.

"Dude," Gingka said to Masamune. "I get why you got that other stuff, but why one thousand envelopes?"

"Dude," Masamune said. "Those are for my own personal use, not you."

"Dude. Okay," Gingka replied.

"Dude," said Masamune. He pulled out the anti-flammable body full body suit and set it to the side. Then he took out the black ninja outfit and set it aside too. Next, he pulled out the lighter fluid and set it carefully on a table. Lastly, he pulled out the envelopes and stuffed them in his pocket for later use. "Are you sure you wish to proceed?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," Gingka replied, also solemnly.

Masamune opened the lighter fluid container and dropped the black ninja suit in it. Then he poked it all the way to the bottom with a spoon he had borrowed from Gingka's kitchen. Next, he helped Gingka into his anti-flammable full body suit. "This will stop you from burning," he assured Gingka, who sure hoped he was right. When everything but Gingka's eyes were covered in anti-flammable material, Masamune put on gloves and told Gingka to follow him to the bathroom. He brought the lighter fluid with him. Masamune had Gingka stand in the bathtub while he put on the ninja outfit dripping with lighter fluid. "We don't want any accidents," he said. When Gingka was all geared up, Masamune lay a trail of wax paper from the bathroom out the front door, which the lighter fluid dripping Gingka walked on. Once outside, Masamune lit Gingka up with the lighter he had borrowed from Tsubasa (and never returned). Masamune held up a mirror, and Gingka was satisfied. He was truly, actually on fire!

Gingka ran around town announcing to everyone that he was truly, actually on fire. No one laughed at him this time; they were all too scared of this fiery Gingka. People screamed and ran. Gingka's friends gaped at him. He was on fire, but not hurt. Masamune's plan was awesome, Gingka decided as he ran through town. Gee, he thought. I wonder what Ryuga would say if he saw me on fire? I'll go find out.

Gingka ran to Ryuga's Readables, and when he got there, he stared in awe at a new addition in front of the store. A life-size statue of Ryuga was in front of the building. It was white marble, and brand new. Not only that, but it was built into a fountain. The Ryuga statue appeared to be standing on a pile of beys. Fountain water trickled down the steps at Ryuga's feet and then shot into the air. It was quite a remarkable accomplishment.

Gingka shook his head to clear his thoughts and stepped forward to go see Ryuga, whose shadow he could see through the closed curtains of his study. A blast of water hit him from out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Gingka spluttered. The next thing he could remember was the real Ryuga standing over him.

"Gingka Hagane," Ryuga said. "The boy who smoldered."


	8. Shop 'Til You Drop At The Tank Top Shop

_Chapter 8 Shop 'Til You Drop At The Tank Top Shop_

Tsubasa was very happy that his business had so greatly improved. He was grateful that Kyoya had helped him out. Right now, he was helping a customer pick out the perfect tank top. He had Rose helping him out at the shop because of the resent business influx.

Gingka had heard of Tsubasa's good fortune and decided to stop by to check it out. He materialized in front of the store, where people stared at him. They hadn't forgotten that just yesterday he had been on fire. The only part of him that was burned was his arm, and that hadn't even been from the same incident. Well, Gingka looked up, and the first thing he saw was the giant sign with Kyoya on it. He scowled, remembering his humiliating tin foil cape. Then he walked inside, where, unfortunately for him, Rose was there to greet him.

"Oh, it's you," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Um... hi," replied Gingka. "Is Tsubasa around?"

Rose pointed toward him, but when Gingka walked over, he realized Tsubasa was busy helping out a bunch of customers.

Meanwhile, a new person entered the tank top shop. "How can I help you?" Rose asked.

"Have you seen a boy with red hair and a white scarf come in?" she asked.

"You mean Gingka? He's right over there," Rose replied, pointing toward Gingka, who had forgotten he had come to talk to Tsubasa and was perusing the isles of the shop.

"Oh! That Gingka!" the girl exclaimed. She stormed over and grabbed him by his scarf. "You're neglecting your duties for the _second_ day in a row! I will not put up with it any longer!"

"But Madoka!" Gingka begged. "I was having so much fun! Didn't you see me on fire yesterday? Can't I shop just a little bit longer...?" Their arguing ceased as the door closed behind them.

"What was that all about?" Tsubasa asked Rose. He had heard the ruckus.

"Oh, Madoka came in and grabbed Gingka and told him he was neglecting his duties. Then she dragged him out," Rose told Tsubasa.

Tsubasa frowned. "Why was Gingka here in the first place?"

"He wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," said Tsubasa. "It must have been about that item I loaned to him."

"What? You loaned something to Gingka?"

"Sure did. I loaned him my lighter."

"I sure hope you don't expect to get it back," Rose told him.

"Actually, I do."

Rose sighed. She may have to go and get it herself.

Just then, Tetsuya walked in. "Crabawhat! I need a new tank top to be cool, that's what."

No you don't, Tetsuya, no you don't," said Teru. "Let's just go back to our hair and nail shop to serve customers. Then later you can go to OTA Land."

When those two had vacated the premises, Tsubasa and Rose laughed and laughed at the image of Tetsuya battling little kids at OTA Land. They stopped laughing a few minutes later when Benkei came into the store. "B-b-b-bull!" he shouted. "What should I buy? What do you suggest, Kyoya?" Apparently, Benkei had dragged his reluctant "friend" away from the Beyblade Battlegrounds to go shopping with him. Sure enough, Kyoya came around the corner, looking very bored and tired. Tsubasa decided to help Kyoya, just as Kyoya had helped him.

"I suggest you go somewhere else," Tsubasa told Benkei. "We don't carry size XXXXXL here."

Kyoya picked up on the hint. "C'mon, Benkei, our _last _stop will be Damian's Department Store."

When they had left, Rose spoke up. "I can't believe Kyoya puts up with him."

Tsubasa just shrugged. The door opened again, and in came Hyoma. "Do you have anything pink?" he asked.

"Go look in the womens' section," said Rose.

"Oh thank... wait," said Hyoma. "I can't go in there!"

"Well, pink isn't a very manly color, so we don't carry it in the mens' section," added Tsubasa.

"Oh, fine. Can you get it for me, Rose?" asked Hyoma, who was way too embarrassed to go into the womens' area.

"Fine." Rose got him a new, pink tank top, which Hyoma gladly paid $50 for.

"We could run this business off him alone," commented Tsubasa after Hyoma had gone.

"Darn close," added Rose. "Now I'd better go get your lighter back from Gingka."


	9. The Lighter Incident

_Chapter 9 The Lighter Incident_

It was 11:59 am in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land, and King was on his way to Gingka's Gangly Burgers for another superb lunch. When he got there, he ordered an interesting looking burger called The 100% Beef Beefer. Once again, he looked through the window and saw Gingka, who was happily at his job. Apparently, he had recovered from being dragged over by Madoka. In fact, he probably had forgotten the whole incident. King sat down at a table facing out the window. By this time, it was noon. King found himself waiting an especially long time for his obscure burger. In the meantime, let's take a trip with Kenta.

* * *

Kenta was bored in his ketchup shop, for as King had pointed out earlier, ketchup has a limited appeal. He decided to close up and go on an adventure. He walked down the road, and soon came upon Ryuto's Roller Coasters, which he decided to visit. Workers pointed him toward the least scary of all the roller coasters; called The Colubrid. Now, a Colubrid is a group of snakes that are completely harmless, like garter snakes, so Kenta decided to go on it. (He had _not_ figured this out on his own; a sign by the coaster pointed out this fact that is obvious to biology students.)

By the time Kenta had gone through the five minute line, he was absolutely terrified. The next thing he knew, he was being belted into the kiddie roller coaster. The ride began to start slowly, and Kenta held in his sobs of fear bravely. He shivered with terror as the coaster that had a happy snake face on the front rolled up the hill slowly, and screamed as the coaster flew down the hill at what he thought was an amazingly fast pace.

After his ordeal, he saw the coaster with new eyes. It was merely a five foot tall hill and a circle of tracks. Why had he been so terrified? Oh well; he figured this place was not the place for him, so he left to find a new place to go to. Roller coasters were obviously not his thing.

Kenta walked down the road and soon came upon OTA Land. I'll go there, he decided. What could possibly go wrong this time? Well, apparently plenty could and would go wrong in Kenta's excursion to OTA Land. When he entered the building, he got hit in the face by a flying bey. Then he tripped on a prone figure lying on the floor. After muttering an apology, he ran into Osamu himself, and landed on his bottom. When he paid admission, he headed over to the bey pits, where he hoped his bad luck run would end, and his good luck would return. He had spirited battles with other baby bladers like himself, and always managed to come out on top. It seemed his good fortune had returned. Then, all the bladers froze. A figure that towered four to five heads over all of them entered. It was Tetsuya, who had come to OTA Land as promised by Teru.

"Who wants to battle me first, kiddies?" he asked them all with a huge grin. He knew he would be crushed at the Beyblade Battlegrounds, so he always terrorized the weaklings at OTA Land. No one volunteered to be his first victim, so he looked around. Then, Kenta stepped forward, determined to be brave once more.

"I will battle you, you evil roller co- I mean, Tetsuya!" Kenta called out.

"3!" said Tetsuya confident of victory.

"2!" called determined to win Kenta.

"1," said Osamu, the ref for the battle.

"Let it rip!" both bladers yelled.

* * *

Oh! King just received his burger. Let's go back to him. King sank his teeth into this new burger, and loved it almost as much as the Triple Beef Burger he usually had. Just as he had finished, and was about to leave, Rose came barging in and ran into the kitchen via the Employees Only door. She rushed up to Gingka, who put on a totally fake innocence look.

"Give Tsubasa back his lighter!" she demanded.

Gingka muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Rose asked. "It turned into a vegetable?"

"No," said Gingka more clearly. "I used it to boil vegetables over a wood stove." He pulled a clump of squash out of his pocked. "Want some?"

Rose looked disgusted. "No thank you. Just give me the lighter!"

"Okay, okay," said Gingka sulkily. He handed the lighter to Rose, who snatched it from his hand and left.

She headed back to Tsubasa's Tank Top Shop and gave it to Tsubasa. He flicked it on and nothing happened. "He emptied the lighter. It no longer works," said Tsubasa.

Rose clenched her fists. "Oh, that Gingka! And after I spent all that time hunting him down. I'm sorry, Tsubasa. Should we go get a new lighter?"

"Nah," said Tsubasa. "I forgot to mention that I had a back of fifty that I got for free at a raffle."

That just made Rose even more mad. In the meantime, King had left Gingka's Gangly Burgers and gone back to his castle. Now let's go back to Kenta's battle.

* * *

"Go Sagitario!"

"Get him, Gasher!"

The two beys circled around the soup bowl sized stadium Kyoya and Nile would have laughed to have been there. The beys had yet to clash, as Sagitario was trying to win on stamina by dodging the attacks of Gasher. All those watching the battle had fallen asleep of boredom. The two battlers were panting hard from the exertion of yelling insults at each other and encouragement to their beys. Who would be the last one spinning? Kenta couldn't expect any help, because all his friends were either asleep of boredom or world class bladers who would be far too embarrassed to come into dinky OTA Land. "I have to finish this!" declared Kenta.

"You'll never finish me off," said Tetsuya, whose bey had slowed almost to a stop. Kenta's Sagitario, on the other hand, was still spinning strong, even though its blader was absolutely exhausted. Kenta was wishing he had gone to the Beyblade Battlegrounds by now. Surely Kyoya or Nile could not be _this_ hard to defeat, Kenta thought. He kept fighting; he had to defeat Tetsuya. He had to be OTA Land's savior!

"Special move!" cried out Kenta. "Sagitario, Flame Claw!" Sagitario easily defeated the weakening Gasher, making the first clash of the battle also the last clash. The defeated Tetsuya ran back to cry to Teru, who was at their shop: Tetsuya & Teru's Hair & Nails. Kenta returned to his shop in total exhaustion; where he then collapsed on the floor of his ketchup shop in a dead faint.

Those who had slept during his intensely boring battle awoke and rejoiced that the crab had been crabbed, whatever that meant.

All in all, it was a happy day for everyone; except Rose. Well actually, she was just happy to be with Tsubasa at his tank top shop.


	10. Gingka's Revenge

_Chapter 10 Gingka's Revenge_

There did not seem to be any worthy competitors in line for the Beyblade Battlegrounds, so Kyoya let Nile have the day off; after all, he had had to take off yesterday to go shopping with Benkei. Nile had been inspired by how Kyoya had helped Tsubasa improve his business, so he decided to help out Kenta, who was foolish enough to only sell ketchup.

"Kenta, you in here?" Nile asked. The shop seemed vacant, but the OPEN sign was in the window. Nile walked in and found Kenta lying on the floor, sleeping off yesterday's grueling battle. Nile kicked him awake.

"Who? Wha?" asked the half awake Kenta.

"It's Nile, I'm here to help you."

Kenta awoke suddenly. "The end is coming!" he proclaimed in a creepy voice. "Beware! Beware!"

Nile sighed and left Kenta alone in his shop.

* * *

Happy-go-lucky Gingka was at the B-Pit with Madoka. She was having a particularly tricky time fixing Tsubasa's Earth Eagle, after he had had a spirited battle against Nile. "Oh," sighed Madoka. "This just isn't working. I'll need to get some information on this."

Gingka's only response was "Go Pegasus!" Madoka turned around and saw Cosmic Pegasus spinning on the ceiling. She wondered how on earth it had gotten up there and what exactly Gingka was doing.

When Pegasus fell and skidded to a halt, Madoka asked Gingka a favor. "Can you go to Ryuga's Readables and get me a book called _Properties of Defensive Beys_?

"Yeah, sure," said Gingka, who launched Pegasus and ran out of the building. After a second of hesitation, Cosmic Pegasus zoomed out after him. Madoka sighed again.

Gingka ran to Ryuga's Readables, ran past the fountain, and splash! It soaked him again. As Gingka got to his feet, he discovered Pegasus at his feet, stopped by the water. He picked it up and was about to leave when he heard a kid coming out of the bookstore saying: "Mommy! Mommy! The statue just spit at him!" Then Gingka realized what had happened. The Ryuga statue had been designed for the sole purpose of spitting water at him to humiliate him!

Gingka clenched his fists. "Oh, you'll pay for this, Ryuga. I'll _make_ you pay," he said. Just then, something hit him in the head. He looked down and picked it up. It was a coin.

"I just paid," said Ryuga, who had suddenly appeared.

Gingka screamed and ran all the way to Kenta's Ketchup shop, where he entered and found his friend crying. "Oh, Kenta!" called Gingka. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I am stupid," replied Kenta.

"What makes you think that?" Gingka asked.

"I refused help from Nile," sobbed Kenta. "I uttered some weird sort of prophecy!" He cried even harder now.

"Idiot," muttered Gingka, not loud enough to hear. "Get yourself together! I'll be back." With that, he left. His first stop was Hyoma's Hotel, where he asked for a stack of stationary, and his friend gave him some. His second stop was Enzo's Envelopes, where he bought a fancy envelope with dynamite sticks printed on it. His third stop was back at Kenta's Ketchup, where he bought a bottle of ketchup from his now not sobbing friend, who was happy to sell an item. Then Gingka got to work. He wrote his letter in ketchup, because it seemed like blood. After it dried, he put his several page letter in the envelope, sealed it, and gave it to Kenta. "Take this to Ryuga," Gingka told him, and Kenta did just that. Then Gingka hurried off to see if his plan was a success.

* * *

"Hmm... Must be hate mail," said Ryuga when he saw the envelope which had dynamite sticks printed on it.

Ryuga opened the letter, which read as follows:

**UN**Dear Ryuga,

You have received this because of your cowardice. If you wish to prove yourself, go to the Beyblade Battlegrounds and challenge Kyoya or Nile. I hope you lose!

**UN**Sincerely Yours,

The Hatemeister (GH)

The letter appeared to be written in blood, but Ryuga could tell from its smell that it was ketchup. He laughed at the "UN" in front of "Dear" and "Sincerely." It had obviously been written after the "Dear" and "Sincerely," not before. GH was obviously Gingka Hagane. Ryuga had the time to go to the Beyblade Battlegrounds, but what was the point? It would only prove to Gingka that he would bend to his wishes. If he went, Gingka would probably be making more demands before you could say antidisestablishmentarianism ! But then again, it wouldn't hurt to prove that he, Ryuga, was the strongest blader in town. That made up his mind: He would go and defeat the Beyblade Battlegrounds.

Ryuga hated waiting in line. He felt that he deserved to go to the front, so he blew up the people in front of him to get inside. Their friends took them to Hikaru's Hospital and they all safely recovered, no thanks to Ryuga. Once inside, he contemplated breaking into the emergency exit staircase and climbing straight to the top, but then decided against it. It would be cheating, and he never cheated, especially not at beyblade. He battled his way to the top, quickly defeating every obstacle. When he got to the eleventh floor, he found himself facing Kyoya on default. Legend Blader vs Legend Blader. Who would win?

"3," called Ryuga.

"2," Kyoya said.

"1, Let it rip!" called both bladers.

Ldrago and Leone entered the stadium at full power. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" yelled Kyoya.

"Pathetic," Ryuga said as he crashed through it. Ldrago clashed with Leone, neither bey giving an inch. "Push harder, Ldrago!" Ldrago knocked Leone to the edge of the stadium. "Time to finish you off early!" shouted Ryuga. Then he frowned. Something wasn't right. Kyoya was smiling.

"True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya called with a smirk. Ryuga had way underestimated him. Ldrago was pushed back by the wind, and try as he might, Ryuga could not coax Ldrago close enough to attack. The wind was just too strong.

"Retreat!" Ryuga called. Ldrago spun high into the air using the stadium's slope as a jump. "Attack from above!" Ryuga called to his bey. Ldrago shot down from the sky straight toward Leone.

"True King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya commanded. Ldrago managed to cut through, but missed hitting Leone because of all the wind.

"You're not too bad," Ryuga said to Kyoya.

"You're not too bad either, Ryuga, but it will end soon!" cried Kyoya. "Aaaah!" Leone put up the True Lion Gale Force Wall again.

"Not that again," snarled Ryuga. Ldrago launched itself into the air once more for an aerial attack.

Kyoya was tempted to rely, but didn't want to give away any more of his still hidden battle strategy hints. Leone, too, jumped in the air and climbed the Lion Gale Force Wall for extra altitude. Now Leone flew above Ldrago.

What is he planning? Ryuga wondered. Ldrago had lost speed and began to descend face-bolt first. "King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" called Kyoya. This move took Ryuga by surprise. Ldrago began to slow in midair.

"What? How?" exclaimed Ryuga. Could his Ldrago have finally met its match? "I won't give in he called out. "Ldrago, unleash your full power upon this upstart!"

Ldrago, which had began to slow to a stop, immediately sped up, feeding itself with energy it had taken from Leone earlier in the battle. It surged upward and met Leone's attack.

"True Lion 100 Fang Fury!" called Kyoya, and the wreaked stadium was swirled together and flung at Ldrago.

Ryuga's eyes glared. "Crush them all to pieces, Ldrago." His bey destroyed the chunks of stadium and hurtled them toward Leone, who crushed them even smaller and met Ldrago's attack. Leone then began pushing Ldrago back. Kyoya was winning! Then, Ldrago surged with power, and pushed Leone back. Leone was thrown nearly out of the stadium.

Kyoya was very angry now. "I'm not done yet," he called.

"Me neither," said Ryuga. "I'm not done until I-"

"Let it rip!" called out someone else, interrupting Ryuga's threat. A fiery bey drove Leone back into Kyoya's hand and Ldrago back to Ryuga.

"How dare you interfere with my battle!" exclaimed a furious Ryuga.

"Ldrago is not to be trusted," said the newcomer.

"So what?!" Kyoya shouted. "I don't trust you, barging in on other people's battles and stopping them. How did you manage to get in here anyway?"

"That is only to be known by the Immortal Phoenix!" said Ryo, who was the newcomer and Gingka's meddling dad.

"I wish you had just died in those mountains after I defeated you," Ryuga snarled. "You're such a pest."

"We'll finish this later, Ryuga," said Kyoya, pointing his Fang Leone at Ryo.

"Actually, no we won't," Ryuga said. "And it's not because I'm afraid I'll lose. I've already beaten you twice before. It's because of that meddling Gingka. He's the reason I came here in the first place. I never should have allowed myself to bow to his wishes." Ryuga pointed his bey at Ryo, and then lowered it. He removed Ldrago from the launcher and threw it at Ryo's Burn Fireblaze. Even without its full power, it defeated him easily.

Ryo fell into the wreaked stadium after his defeat and got hurt. Then he went to Hikaru's Hospital to be healed. Ryuga left for his bookstore, and Kyoya closed up the Beyblade Battlegrounds. Gingka was left in the dark, wishing he had chosen a better hiding place than inside the now locked Beyblade Battlegrounds. Not only that, but his revenge had totally failed; destroyed by his own father.

"I hate you!" he screamed into the dark.

_**Hope you liked it! I won't be able to post for a while, so I uploaded a bunch today. I must admit it was rather a challenge to work out the physics of using the King Lion Reverse Wind Strike on a left-rotating bey...**_


	11. Masamune's 1,000 Envelopes

___Chapter 11 Masamune's 1,000 Envelopes_

The next day, a letter arrived for Ryuga. "Great, I hope it's not more hate mail or Ryo's hospital bills. I put down my address as Gingka's, so it shouldn't be." Ryuga opened the envelope and discovered a balloon-printed party invitation inside. He read its contents and threw it in the fireplace of his study, which quickly burned it up. Then, Ryuga got up and left his bookstore.

* * *

King decided to go strolling around Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land like he usually did, but was stopped when his butler handed him a crisp manilla envelope. King broke the seal and read the contents of the note inside. Then he handed it to his butler and said: "Burn it."

* * *

Gingka did not want to get out of bed because of his late night last night being locked inside the dark Beyblade Battlegrounds and all, but knew that if he didn't go to work, Madoka would kill him. He yawned and went downstairs to make his breakfast. He found an envelope on the table and, being the curious boy that he was, opened it. He scanned the contents and then turned his oven up as high as it would go. Then he threw the note inside. "I knew I should have kept Tsubasa's lighter," he sighed. "Oh, I nearly forgot; it didn't even work anymore!" Gingka laughed and headed out his door to work. He tripped on his welcome mat and fell down the steps, landing on his face. "Ow..." he said. "I knew I should have eaten my breakfast."

* * *

Kyoya was just about to leave his house to go the the Beyblade Battlegrounds when a letter for him arrived in the mail. He opened it and read what the party invitation said. Then, he threw it into his natural gas fire-place, where it was burned to a crisp.

* * *

Nile had just walked out his door when the mail man rushed up to him and handed him an envelope. Nile opened it and found a party invitation inside. He read the invite, and then read it again. Then he dropped by Tsubasa's Tank Top Shop and asked Tsubasa to burn it with one of his 49 lighters. Tsubasa obliged him by doing this.

* * *

Masamune clapped his hands. "It's all going smooth so far," he said to himself. Next, he began to transform his store into a festive party room. He strung streamers, threw confetti, blew up helium balloons that floated to the ceiling, and hung up party signs. The first party-goer to arrive was Masamune's best friend, Zeo, followed closely by Toby. Damian had tagged along with them also. King arrived a few minutes after them, looking excited. Then, Team Wang Hu Zhong arrived, with Dashan in the lead. They, too, looked excited and asked Masamune if he had any soda, and he pointed them in the right direction to the beverage area of the party.

The Garcias arrived next, and asked for food, so Masamune pointed them in the right direction: Toward salads, subs, pastas, exotic fruits, and spinach. Tsubasa came next, dragging a reluctant Rose along, who then looked excited when she saw all the party décor and food. All 1,000 citizens of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land had been invited. The party had been scheduled for 10:00 am, and when that time rolled around, 996 guests had arrived. Masamune should have been pleased that so many guests had made it, but he instead worried over those who hadn't come.

As 10:05 came, in walked two of the missing guests, Kyoya and Nile, who had decided to arrive fashionably late. As 10:10 rolled around, Masamune tapped his foot and worried over one of the last two to arrive.

"Where is Gingka?" he asked. "Does anyone know where Gingka is?"

No one seemed to know. Just then, the door blew open and purple lightning flashed. "Why do you want to know where that fool is?" Ryuga asked, putting the emphasis on the word "fool". He had only come because everyone else in town had dropped everything for the party.

"Hey Ryuga," said Masamune, determined to make peace at his party. "It's a party, don't rain on our parade. Literally," he added, looking at the lightning.

Ryuga walked in, and the lightning ceased when he saw that Gingka was not at the party. He immediately headed to the exotic fruit section and picked out the most expensive things to eat because he had decided not to make this party a complete waste of his time.

Twenty minutes later, at 10:30, Gingka had still not arrived. "Where in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land could he be?" asked King to no one in particular. "Even the people in the hospital got here on time." King looked at Ryo, who was watching a football game on TV while in his wheelchair and yelling both insults and advice to the players on the field.

Everyone, well, most everyone at the party was oblivious to the Gingka crisis. Zeo and Toby were not. They were talking to Masamune. Ryuga didn't care; he was still eating exotic fruits. Kyoya and Nile were chatting with other townsfolk and grazing on party food all the while. Team Wang Hu Zhong and the Garcias were having a soda fight. Tetsuya was stalking Teru crab style, and Benkei was always a few inches away from Kyoya, who ignored him. Doji was sitting in a corner because everyone hated him. Ryuto, Bao, and Chris seemed to have become friends. Rose and Tsubasa were holding hands. Are they dating? Kenta was talking to Hyoma, and Gingka, Gingka was still missing, and it was now 10:40.

Masamune was busy replenishing the hors d'oeuvres and beverages now; he had no free time to worry about the one missing guest. 10:45 rolled around. The door opened, and in walked the missing Gingka. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he said.

"Late?" said Kyoya. "You're 45 minutes late."

"I wonder what took the fool so long," commented Ryuga.

"Oh, I had to eat breakfast," replied Gingka.

"45 minutes plus of breakfast?" Nile asked.

"Well, I was rushed into eating in only five minutes," Gingka admitted. "I had to eat breakfast!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get that!" exclaimed Masamune.

"Cooking trouble much?" Dashan asked.

"Exactly!" said Gingka. "I forgot I had the oven on so high, and burned my pancakes forty times! Then I realized my mistake and fixed it. I ate in five minutes."

"Pretty slow on the uptake; if you ask me," said Ryuga.

Everyone nodded, but Gingka didn't see because he had seen a party platter of burgers. "Burgers!" he gasped. "I'm so hungry!"

"Didn't you just eat breakfast?" asked Hyoma.

"Sure did, but I'm hungry again!" Gingka replied happily.

Everyone went back to talking again, and Ryuga went back to examining the exotic fruits.

"Oh my!" Tsubasa cried out. "You have spinach!" He took a huge plate-full. "This is my favorite!" Rose told him he looked like a rabbit. He didn't notice.

"Listen up, everyone!" called out Masamune to all of the party-goers. "We will now play a game called pin the tail on the donkey." He removed a party sign and revealed a donkey poster underneath. Some people cheered. "The object of the game is quite simple," Masamune continued. "You must pin the tail on the donkey while blindfolded, and the person closest wins."

"Masamune," King whispered to him. "There are one thousand people here."

"Oh," said Masamune. "This is only for prominent citizens, who built businesses." All the in-prominent citizens sighed and walked away. "Who wants to go first?" Masamune asked the remaining people.

"Me! Me!" cried Kenta. Kenta was blindfolded and spun around and then told to pin the tail. He ended up pinning it on the opposite wall. Everyone laughed.

"I'll go next!" called out Hyoma. He too ended up pinning the tail on the opposite wall. Everyone laughed again.

Masamune took his turn next, and managed to get the tail on the right wall, but not on the donkey. Next up was Gingka, whose uncanny luck allowed him to pin the tail on the donkey. Well, at least on the donkey's head. Dashan was very close to pinning the donkey, as were the other members of Wang Hu Zhong. The winner of the pin the tail on the donkey contest ended up being Zeo, who was the first and only one to succeed. Kyoya, Nile, and Ryuga had refused to play such a "childish" game; and had instead started their own game of Texas Hold 'Em. Masamune decided to leave them alone.

"Who wants to play red light green light?" he asked all the party-goers. All but the three playing Texas Hold 'Em raised their hands. And so, the red light green light game of 997 people began, with Masamune leading it. "We will race from my store porch to the end of the block. Ready? Red light!"

Kenta ran forward, then realized that he was the only one, so quickly realized his mistake and went back to the porch.

"Green light!" Everyone rushed forward.

"Red light!" Everyone stopped.

"Green light!" They all sprinted.

"Red light!" They skidded to a halt.

"Green light!" Run, run, run!

"Red lime!" Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, Tetsuya, and Benkei stopped.

"Red light!" Everyone else stopped too now.

"Green!" Ryo rolled his wheelchair forward and then back.

"Green light!" Everyone sprinted, trying to win.

"Red light!" They were all forced to stop.

"Green light!" Dashan crossed the finish line. "I won!" he yelled.

"Congratulations," said Masamune. "You win a trip to New Zealand."

"Seriously?" Dashan asked.

"Of course!" said Masamune. He handed the voucher to Dashan.

"Hey, do I win anything for winning pin the tail on the donkey?" asked Zeo.

"Sure do," Masamune replied. He gave Zeo his prize. "You won a cash prize of $5,000. Congratulations!"

Now everyone was interested. They all wanted cool prizes too. "What's the next game?" asked Toby.

"The next game starts in twenty minutes," Masamune answered.

"Aww..." All the people sighed, except for Zeo and Dashan. They were super happy, surprised, and excited beyond belief. The twenty minutes went slowly for everyone. Masamune had need of those twenty minutes, however, so he could set up for the next game; it took him quite a while. When he was all set-up, he called everyone over.

"This game also is only for prominent citizens. All in-prominent citizens sighed and went inside, where Kyoya, Nile, and Ryuga were still playing Texas Hold 'Em.

"The next game will be held in back of my shop," Masamune announced. He then split them into groups of four. "Tsubasa, Kenta, Dashan, and Mei Mei are group one. Gingka, Yu, Chiyun, and Chaoxin are group two. Doji, Hikaru, Ryuto and Gaser are group three. Zeo, Benkei, Selen, and Osamu are group four. Takashi, Akira, Tetsuya, and Teru are group five. Damian, Madoka, King, and Hyoma are group six. Hycuto and the Face Hunters are group seven. Ian, Argo, Chris, and Bao are group eight. Toby, Enzo, Yuki, and Ryo are group nine. Did I miss anyone?"

"Yes, you missed me," said Johannes.

"Oh, well you'll join group nine, then," Masamune responded. "Okay, everyone follow me!" Masamune led them all to his shop's backyard, where they all beheld nine monopoly boards, which were set up and marked with numbers one through nine. They went to their assigned number and began to play.

The winners of each individual game were Tsubasa, Yu, Hikaru, Selen, Teru, Damian, Face Hunter #1, Ian, and Toby. They all won $50 gift cards to Mei Mei's Market. Then, Tsubasa, Yu, Hikaru, Selen, and Teru played each other while Damian, Face Hunter #1, Ian, and Toby played each other.

The winner of the first game was Selen, and the winner of the second Game was Ian. It was a Garcia showdown in the final round! They each won a $100 cash prize. Selen ended up winning the final round, and won a fabulous getaway trip to the Cayman Islands. The whole monopoly thing had taken three hours! Back inside went all the players. The game of Texas Hold 'Em had broken up by now.

"Last game, everyone!" Masamune called. "We are playing Track and Field Day! Once again, this is for prominent citizens only. The party is over for those who are in-prominent."

All the in-prominents left. Masamune pushed a button and his backyard turned into a track. "Now remember, you can only enter in one or two events. No more. First up, 100m dash!" Gingka blew everyone else away. In the 200m dash, Tsubasa beat the other competitors with ease. Gingka won $500 in cash, and Tsubasa won $600 in cash. In the girls 100m intermediate hurdles, Hikaru lost by a few seconds to Selen, who won $50. In the boys 110m high hurdles, Nile won by a landslide, earning him a trip to LA. Next up was high jump, where Gaser won $1,000. Then came pole-vault, where Chris creamed everyone and won $700. The next event was the 800m run, where the clear winner was Ian Garcia, who won $1,500. Then came the 300m hurdles, where Hikaru redeemed herself and beat all the guys. Next was running long jump, where Ryuto excelled. Hikaru and Ryuto both won $500. Bao won the triple jump and also won $500. Benkei won $200 for winning both shot-put and and discus throw. Ryuga ran the 1600m in four minutes flat, winning himself a trip to Key West, Florida. The last event was the 400m, where Kyoya won by no small margin. He won a trip to Cozumel, Mexico.

The party-goers then left. Masamune was glad his party had been such a success. The expensive prizes had been donated by his grandmother, who was a multi-billionaire. Masamune also found it funny that his party invitations had all said "Burn this immediately after reading."

_**The real plot of the story starts in the next chapter, which I should get up in about a week or so. Sorry for the wait.**_


	12. A Story About Yacht Climbing

___Chapter 12 A Story About Yacht Climbing_

Since Kenta had been acting strangely earlier, Nile came back to his ketchup shop to give him a piece of valuable advice the day after Masamune's huge party. Kenta was normal, so Nile told him this: "You should sell mustard."

"But my store's name is ketchup, not mustard," said a thoroughly confused Kenta.

"Just stock your shelves with mustard as well as ketchup," Nile advised. "I'm sure you'll get more customers."

Kenta obeyed, and soon had two times the amount of customers that he had had before. Not that that's saying much

Since this was Nile's second day off, he decided that for lunch, he would go to Gingka's Gangly Burgers. When lunch time rolled around, he ordered a Triple Beef Burger and sat down to eat it. After the lunch time rush had been served, Nile saw Gingka leave his burger joint and wondered where he was going. Oh well, he thought. It's none of my business. When he finished his burger, which was delicious, he left the restaurant. He was starting to get bored with his day off, and wondered if he should go back to the Beyblade Battlegrounds and let Kyoya have half a day off. He decided on this, and made his way back to his business. Kyoya was grateful for the half day off, and went to visit his old Face Hunter friends, who were grateful for his visit.

"Curses upon him!" spat Wales, looking at Nile's retreating figure through his high power binoculars. He and Sophie were perched on the mast of one of Johannes's Yachts, and looking down upon all the activity in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land.

"We almost had him," said Sophie.

Just then, her walkie-talkie buzzed. "Gingka spotted," said Klaus's voice.

"We're heading over," Sophie responded. She and Wales climbed down from the yacht and headed over to Klaus's location, which they tracked on their GPS.

When they got there, they saw Klaus locked in battle against Gingka. "Let it rip!" they cried, ready to help out their friend and teammate.

"I'll defeat you all!" Gingka cried. "Go, Pegasus!" His bey soared through the air. "Special move, Pegasus, Shooting Star attack!"

"No!" the Cetus pair cried. "Special move, Cetus, Grand Decalion!"

Their beys made a huge whirlpool, which ended up canceling out the Shooting Star attack. Unfortunately, Klaus's bey had been carried away by their special move, so he had to go chase it down while Sophie and Wales battled Gingka. Pegasus had begun to circle their beys; faster and faster and faster.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus, Big Bang Tornado!" A huge tornado formed and pushed the water away. Then, Pegasus clashed head on with them.

"Special move, Black Excalibur!" called out Julian Konzern, who had just arrived. Pegasus went flying and skidded to a halt, no longer spinning because of the surprise special move. "Well, that wasn't too hard," Julian said as Gingka quickly vacated the premises along with Pegasus.

"Emperor!" called out Sophie and Wales in unison.

"Emperor!" Klaus said; he had returned.

"It is true," Julian lectured his followers. "That I have finally set out to truly conquer the world. I will start with this town. All other places will cower in fear when they see this stronghold of bladers fall. Look at how easily I defeated Gingka, who claims to be the strongest blader! Hahahaha! He is only a fool. I shall now begin my conquest!" Then he frowned. "What is this place called?"

"Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land," Klaus supplied helpfully.

"Excellent! I will begin my conquest of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. I'll change the name after my conquest is a success." Julian Konzern then headed into Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land's heart, where the businesses were, and where the prominent citizens lived. In his eyes, the foolish citizens hardly noticed him at all. He planned to scout out the area and begin his worldwide conquest with this blader stronghold. He thought it was very convenient for all the world class bladers except a few to gather in one easy-to-conquer area. "Let's split up and scout," Julian told his followers. They nodded and scattered out to survey.

* * *

A few hours later, Team Excalibur met back up just outside of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. "What did you all find?" Julian Konzern asked his helpers.

"Gingka owns a burger joint," said Wales.

"Masamune sells makeup," Klaus smirked.

"Tsubasa sells tank tops," announced Sophie.

"And Yu sells yo-yos," Konzern finished. "Well, that's it for Gan Gan Galexy. What else did you find?"

"I found the castle of their ruler, whose name is King, but didn't see the King myself," said Wales.

"The whole of Team Wang Hu Zhong is here, and the Garcias are all here too," announced Klaus. "And the American team, Starbreakers, are here too, minus Jack plus Toby."

"But worst of all, HE is here," Sophie said gravely. "The one with the left rotating bey, Ldrago."

Julian Konzern frowned. "That will be quite a bother. He will be our most difficult obstacle of conquest. But I have news too. Benkei, the sub from Wild Fang sells bath and beauty products. I also saw a huge pyramid which is rumored to be run by Kyoya and Nile. Kyoya is a known friend of Gingka, and as Klaus said, Gingka will stay true to King, the ruler of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land."

"Nile is a strong blader too," Sophie admitted.

"It's true," added Wales. "He defeated us both easily."

"He won't defeat me," said Julian Konzern. "Be ready. We will begin our conquest tomorrow."


	13. The Conquest Begins

_**I felt kind of mean leaving you with that cliff hanger before, so here's the next section. Hope you like it! Please review, I love reviews!**_

___Chapter 13 The Conquest Begins_

Bring! Bring! Bring! The phone at the front desk of Hyoma's Hotel rang, and Hyoma picked up. "Hyoma's Hotel here, how may I help you?"

"Come here at once and help us!" came the frantic voice of Benkei. Hyoma heard beys battling in the background.

"Be right there...wait. Where is there?"

"On the outskirts of town, near Johannes's Yachts," Benkei told him.

Hyoma hurried over and found Benkei, Kenta, Teru, and even Tetsuya battling against Klaus. They appeared to be losing. "Go! Rock Ares!" cried out Hyoma, launching his bey and using his special move, Horn Throw Destruction. Klaus responded with Claw of the Storm First. All the beys were defeated in one blow, and Klaus's bey returned to him as he laughed at the unconscious figures of Hyoma, Benkei, Kenta, Teru, and Tetsuya.

"Come on, let's go," Klaus told Sophie and Wales. They had been watching the battle from behind a yacht and nodded. Klaus and the pair then split. Sophie and Wales ran into Doji and began to battle him. Soon, Madoka, Yuki, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira joined. Doji kept trying to use Darkness Howling Blazer, but Sophie and Wales would just block the attack with their wide, solid spin tracks. The battle only lasted about five minutes in all. Sophie and Wales were victorious and moved on.

Meanwhile, the Emperor had found his first victim: Tsubasa Otori. He had Eagle and its master pinned against the wall of Doji's Dojo, and was mercilessly pummeling him with Gravity Destroyer. Tsubasa had tried to use Shining Tornado Buster, but Julian had blocked him.

"This is the end," announced Julian Konzern.

"No," said Tsubasa. "Even if I lose, you still have to get through every other blader in town."

"Ha! I'm not alone," Konzern spat. "Klaus, Sophie, and Wales came with me. Your town doesn't stand a chance."

"Only four?" Tsubasa asked. "I'm not concerned."

"Argh! You're so annoying. Finish him off, Destroyer," called Julian.

Destroyer rose up and smashed Eagle to the ground. Tsubasa was pushed back into the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ha. You could never defeat me," Julian said as he strode off further into Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land.

* * *

Klaus had at long last met resistance. Selen and Enzo Garcia were battling him furiously. He used Claw of the Storm First, and they countered with Double Slumdog Driver. Even so, they were losing ground until their older brother Ian showed up. His Cyclone Herculeo pushed Earth Capricorn back. All three of them held Klaus at a standstill.

"You won't hold forever!" Ian announced.

"True," Klaus admitted. "But you won't either! Claw of the Storm Second!"

Herculeo protected the Gasher beys, and still managed to keep spinning. Just barely. Then, Argo appeared.

"Special move. Keel Strangler!" he called out. His bey, Ray Gil, crashed on top of Capricorn and it slowed immensely. "Keel Strangler!" he called again. Klaus tried to dodge the attack, but was too slow. His Capricorn slowed to a stop.

Klaus picked up his bey from the street. "You haven't seen the last of me," he promised the Garcias. They just laughed.

A little after Klaus's defeat, Sophie and Wales were battling against Mei Mei, Chiyun, and Chaoxin. The three of them were locked in a fierce battle; neither side seemed to be winning. Then came the special moves.

"Joint special move, Cetus, Grand Decalion!" Sophie and Wales said in unison.

"Special move, Aquario, Soaring Fire Bird!" called Mei Mei.

"Virgo, Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!" Chaoxin said.

"Lacerta, Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword!" cried Chiyun.

After the smoke had cleared, the Cetus pair found their beys on the ground, stopped. They picked them up and shot an angry glare at the members of Wang Hu Zhong (minus Dashan), and then retreated out of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land, leaving their Emperor to fend for himself.

On their way out they met the defeated Klaus. "So you too were defeated," said Sophie.

"Yes," Klaus admitted.

"Now the Emperor is alone! He has no support!" cried Wales.

Klaus looked them both in the eye. "We must go back and help him, even though we have already been defeated."

They nodded and went back into Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land.

* * *

Ryuga was in his bookstore, peacefully reading in his study when he heard the sound of beys clashing outside. "Who's making all that ruckus?" he asked no on in particular. He walked over to the window and pushed the curtain aside. He saw Julian Konzern battling against a now weakening Gaser. Julian looked like he was having fun. Ryuga saw Konzern look at him, and then look away. Then Ryuga went back to reading.

* * *

"Admit your eminent defeat!" announced Julian to Gaser.

"Never!" he cried, even though he shouldn't have.

Julian saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned. He saw Ryuga looking right at him, and turned away quickly. He felt...afraid! Ryuga was the one person he did not want to battle. Of all the places to chose to battle, he had to have chosen right by Ryuga's Readables! Julian quickly finished off Gaser and moved on.

* * *

Klaus had run into Zeo and Toby. "I challenge both of you!" he told them.

Zeo laughed. "I'll be more than a match for you."

Toby let Zeo have the battle. Both bladers launched: Zeo's Flame Byxis against Klaus's Capricorn.

"Go Capricorn!" called Klaus.

"Fight hard, Byxis!" answered Zeo. The beys clashed and it was clear that Zeo had the advantage. Klaus frowned, remembering his earlier loss. He would not lose again.

"Claw of the Storm First!"

"Counter him, Byxis." The beys clashed and surprisingly it was Capricorn sent flying. Flying right back into Klaus's hand.

"I don't want to lose," Klaus said. "I should have left while I still could have."

"You still can," Toby pointed out.

"Bye bye," said Klaus. "I'll get you next time." Klaus then left Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land for the second time.

* * *

"Go White Cetus!"

"Go Blue Cetus!"

Sophie and Wales were in the middle of a tough battle.

"Joint special move. Cetus, Grand Decalion!" they cried.

"Muahahahaha! That attack won't faze me!" laughed their opponent. The joint special move washed right over his bey.

Sophie and Wales were stunned. "Impossible!" cried Wales.

"No, not for me. Special move! Open Hades Gate!" called Damian, their opponent.

A door rose into the air and opened. Three pairs of eyes stared out at the Cetus pair and chains dragged them and their beys inside the gate, which slammed shut behind them. They found themselves in a desolate landscape, with a three-headed dog in front of them.

"Wha? How?" asked Sophie.

Damian laughed. "Hades Kerbecs controls Hades. That is where we are, and here you will meet your defeat at my hand. Go, Kerbecs!"

"Cetus!" both Sophie and Wales called out to their beys as Kerbecs rushed toward them. They split, and Kerbecs now seemed to have to make a decision of whom to chase down first.

"Wrong!" laughed Damian, seeming to read their minds. "Get them both, Kerbecs!" Hades Kerbecs flashed, and the three-headed dog appeared once more. He launched chains at both of the beys, which dodged, only to be hit by other chains and stopped dead. Damian laughed again, and the world flashed back to the street they were battling on. Sophie and Wales fled the area with their defeated beys in their hands.

* * *

Julian Konzern strolled down the streets of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land as if he owned them already. He could taste victory by looking at all the unconscious bladers on the ground, who ranged from the random hobo on the street to prominent citizens like Tsubasa and Gaser. Finally, he saw what he was looking for: Gingka's Gangly Burgers. He walked up to the counter as if to order. It was high noon, prime time for business, but the restaurant seemed almost deserted except for the staff and one customer by a window.

"Is Gingka around?" he asked the man at the register.

"I'll send the chef over to talk to you," said the man. "As you can see, we aren't very busy. I'm sure he can spare some time to talk to you." The man vanished into the Employees Only door and soon came back with the chef himself, who took one look at Julian Konzern and fled back through the door and out the back exit.

"Well that was strange," said the cashier.

Julian raced past him and chased after Gingka. He had gotten to the Employees Only door when a bey confronted him. It wasn't Gingka's Pegasus, however. "Where did you come from?" Julian demanded the bey. Then he realized how stupid that sounded. He launched his own bey and it attacked the other. Usually Destroyer overcame all but the strongest opponents easily. This bey appeared strong, but where was its blader?

"Go!" came a voice from behind Julian. He whirled around and saw the customer he had passed off as harmless. Except...he looked different.

"Destroyer!" called Julian Konzern. "I must finish this battle and follow that coward Gingka. Gah! I hate his guts when he has them. Special move, Black Excalibur!"

"Not on my watch!" called King, who was the customer at the burger joint. "Special move, Variares, King of Thunderstorms!"

King's bey flashed with power, and Destroyer didn't stand a chance. It was knocked to the ground by King's Variares and stopped spinning. "Your conquest is over, Julian Konzern," King announced grandly.

"What?" asked a stunned Julian. "How do you know who I am?"

King's Variares returned to him. "I have my sources."

And so, the conquest of the Emperor Konzern was stopped by King King.


	14. Ryo's Reforms

___Chapter 14 Ryo's Reforms_

Click. The wide screen TV in Ryuga's study turned on, revealing a huge image of one of his arch-enemies, Ryo.

"Greetings from the Immortal Phoenix!" exclaimed Ryo happily. He was still in his wheelchair, and now sported a sling (his arm had been broken in the recent battle). "As you all know, in these recent days, the town of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land has been in a series of battles against the former Team Excalibur. Fortunately, I, The Immortal Phoenix was here to chase them-"

Ryo's annoying voice was cut off by Hikaru. "Um...Director? It was everyone working together that chased them away." She then handed him a note sheet and he continued.

"Ah, apparently it was our very own King King who defeated Julian Konzern. Congratulations!"

Fireworks that had been cut from another film began to play. Then the film cut back to Ryo. "Well, next up is more Ryo TV. All Ryo all the time! Lucky you! Immortal Phoenix signing out for commercials."

Ryuga switched off the TV. He had no interest in watching Ryo run his idiotic station. In fact, he needed to get away from this town, whose inhabitants were really getting on his nerves. He needed a... vacation. He was just about to check out flight prices online, when he remembered he had won a free trip to Key West and decided to use it.

Five minutes later, Ryuga was packed and heading out the door of his shop when Gingka came rushing up.

"Ryuga, Ryuga! Let me buy a book before you go!" he begged.

Ryuga was about to point out that his shop was closed, but realized that he had not yet flipped the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. He had been interrupted by Gingka.

"Fine, fine." Ryuga set down his luggage.

Gingka rushed into the shop and ran straight to the book he wanted. He grabbed it off the shelf and rushed over to the checkout counter where Ryuga was impatiently waiting and tripped twice on the way. He arrived at the counter gasping and handed Ryuga the book he had wanted so badly: Catching Fire.

"It's such a great series!" Gingka babbled as Ryuga checked out his book.

"Gingka," said Ryuga in an annoyed voice. "You have only read the first book. What do you know about the entire series?"

Gingka had hardly heard him and was babbling on. "You know, this town doesn't have a library. Or a movie theater. Is anyone going to address these issues? I mean, come on, we need some serious reforms! I plan to petition to King on these various reforms. My father is helping me! In fact, he got this whole thing started. I'm just trying to win over fans with my huge popularity. Would you be interested in joining our cause?"

Gingka pulled out a long list of all the town's "problems" and held them out to Ryuga, but Ryuga had disappeared. Gingka was left in the gloomy bookstore, locked inside by Ryuga, who was eager to get away from town as fast as possible.

"Hey! Let me out!" screamed Gingka, banging at the door.

Meanwhile, Ryuga had pulled away from the shop in his black Lexus car with tinted windows. He left town at exactly 95 miles per hour, and almost ran over Kenta, who was jay-walking.

Upon reaching the airport, he took the quickest route to check in his baggage and then headed off to go through security.

* * *

Meanwhile, King had just recently had an idea. He decided that he wanted to build his own place, and not just go visiting everyone elses'. He hired a construction company based out of town, and they built him a magnificent looking diner. King himself made the sign in front that read "King's Kitchen". Just under that in smaller type it read "Dine In!"

This was no fast food restaurant, but rather a sit-down diner. King himself was the head chef, but wasn't always around to fulfill his duty because he still liked visiting other people's businesses and chatting with his citizens.

One night after being on head chef duty for hours, King came tiredly home to his castle and discovered his outdoor floodlights lighting up a scene of picketers. It was Gingka, Kenta, Tetsuya, Teru, Tsubasa, Masamune, Ryo, Yuki, and Doji. Plus a few other in-prominent citizens.

"We want stores! Reform! Reform!" shouted Gingka.

"Ban Ryuga!" shouted Ryo, who was still mad about being beaten up, even though it was his fault for being a klutz and falling into the wreaked stadium.

"Get me more customers!" yelled Yuki.

"Make everyone not hate me!" wailed Doji.

"Reform! Reform!" said Teru weakly. He had been forced into this by Tetsuya.

"Make more beautiful ladies come to my shop!" called out Masamune, who thought he needed more advertisement for his shop even though he had put up a sign on every corner in town.

"Get rid of the Beyblade Battlegrounds! We need more weak bladers!" exclaimed Tetsuya.

"What!?" shouted Kenta even though Tetsuya was right next to him (the infighting had begun). "Nile is my hero!" Kenta cried.

Tsubasa was wondering why he was here. He had plenty of business thanks to Kyoya.

Gingka was shouting: "Reform! Reform! Had shop, shoe shop, book shop-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Gingka," King cut in sharply. "You can buy hats and shoes at Damian's Department Store, and books can be purchased at Ryuga's Readables."

"Oh." Gingka looked deflated and left, along with everyone but Ryo. King heard him shouting "Ban Ryuga!" early into the next morning as he tried to sleep high up in his castle. Sometimes, life as a ruler sucks.

* * *

Ryuga was having a great vacation. Key West seemed to be blader poor, which suited Ryuga perfectly. He lounged on the beach with sunglasses and spent the day reading and looking out at the beautiful scenery. No one barged in looking for a battle (or books -cough- Gingka -cough-). "This is paradise," Ryuga said.

* * *

Back in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land, Jack from the former Team Starbreakers had recently appeared and built himself a shop. He called it Jack's JArt because he wanted to sell art and have his name go with his store's name like most others in the town. He made his art in the back room and sold it in his front shop. He even had some of his "masterpieces" displayed in his window showcase. Surprisingly, many Anti-Zeo Zaggart Landites loved his art and bought it. Unsurprisingly, none of them were the prominent citizens. To keep up his business, he also sold art supplies, which everyone bought.

As for King, he loved his "Kitchen" and worked there whenever he felt like it (which was a lot). When he got home at night, he was only greeted by Ryo, who came each evening to yell out "Ban Ryuga!" King had had his bedroom soundproofed after a second day of this, so it no longer bothered him.

All in all, it was a great time those days after the failed conquest of the former Team Excalibur for everyone. Except Ryo. Actually, he was happy for now, because Ryuga was off on vacation for who knows how long.


	15. The Emperor Returns

_**Okay, I finally posted the next chapter! Hope you all like it. As the title clearly states, there will be a familiar face in town. Which means more epic battles! Enjoy reading, and please, please, please review!**_

___Chapter 15 The Emperor Returns_

"At long last I shall return."

"And we shall take our revenge."

* * *

"Hey look. It's the 'Immortal Phoenix,'" Nile told Kyoya.

"That annoying bird," said Kyoya with a frown. He hadn't forgotten how Ryo had barged in on his battle with Ryuga. Although he had paid for it by being in a wheelchair for weeks. He wasn't anymore though. His broken arm had healed also. Now he was in line to challenge the Beyblade Battlegrounds.

"I can't stand that guy, and I hardly know him," said Nile.

Kyoya was writing on a sheet of paper. 'IOU a battle'. Then he got up and left, hanging the sign on the door.

When he got home, he turned on TV and saw the face of the one who annoyed him saying: "Next we have breaking news from the Immortal Phoenix on Ryo TV. Apparently there are some familiar faces in Hyoma's Hotel. Klaus, Sophie, and Wales have just recently checked in. What is up with that? And where is their leader, Julian Konzern? Unfortunately, we do not have all the answers. This news update is from Hyoma, who immediately called 911 with this information, and then was put in jail for 'frivolously wasting police time'. Alright, that's it for this breaking news. Immortal Phoenix over and out!"

The TV then cut to commercials. Kyoya sighed. Ryo was such a weirdo. He had filmed this before he had left to go to the Beyblade Battlegrounds. No doubt some random reporter would be featured next. Kyoya turned off the TV and then left to check things out for himself.

On his way out the door, he ran into Gingka. "What are you doing at my house?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"I take it you saw the breaking news," said Gingka.

Kyoya nodded, and Gingka continued. "I would go check it out for myself, but three against one isn't fair, so I came to find you!"

"Well, neither is three against two," Kyoya pointed out.

Gingka had already thought of this. "I told Tsubasa we'd meet him at his shop. Then we'll head to Hyoma's Hotel. The scene of the crime, if you catch my drift."

Frankly, Kyoya didn't want to catch his drift. He preferred working by himself, but followed Gingka anyway. Tsubasa was waiting for them at the front door of his shop along with Rose, who wanted to tag along. Gingka replied "Sure," and Kyoya shrugged. Tsubasa took that for a "yes." They all left the shop with Gingka in the lead, Tsubasa and Rose in the middle, and Kyoya following in back.

Once at Hyoma's Hotel, the four of them searched the premises for Klaus, Sophie, and Wales, but found no one, even after Gingka knocked on every door saying "Room service." He mainly got a bunch of angry residents of the hotel saying "You don't have our food!" or "We didn't order eggs, we ordered pancakes!" Yeah, not a good idea, thought Kyoya.

Tsubasa was examining door knobs with a magnifying glass. When Kyoya asked what he was doing and how it applied to the job at hand, he responded with: "I'm looking for their finger prints on the knobs."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what their finger prints look like?"

Tsubasa looked up at Kyoya through the magnifying glass. "Yes." He held out a sheet of paper with their finger print details on them. "Fortunately, Rose has access to the criminal underground, which was able to give us this valuable information."

Kyoya just raised an eyebrow and stood with his arms crossed. Then Gingka walked up. "Kyoya! Stop standing around and do something!" Then Gingka walked away.

"What kind of access?" Kyoya asked Tsubasa suspiciously.

"Well, it's rather complicated. Ask her yourself," Tsubasa said.

Kyoya turned to Rose, who had a smug expression on her face. "My friend's neighbor's daughter's cousin's second cousin's father's dog sitter's niece's friend is involved in the network."

"So it's not related to you at all?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, all I did was ask my friend, who asked her neighbor, who asked her daughter, who asked her cousin, who asked his second-"

"Okay okay! I get it!" Kyoya shouted, cutting her off. Then he went back outside the hotel to continue searching for clues. As he stepped out the door he noticed that the welcome mat seemed a bit different than before. He looked underneath it and found an envelope. Sealed. He opened it and read what it said.

Kyoya, I know you're there and none of the others will find this. I also know you are one of the strongest bladers in town. Come to meet your doom at OTA Land.

The note wasn't signed, but Kyoya knew it had to be from Julian Konzern. He was never one to back down from a challenge, so he left for OTA Land without a second glance back at Hyoma' Hotel.

"So Hyoma was right," said Dashan Wang. "You are back in town to take over again."

"Yes," said Klaus. "We checked in at the hotel to draw attention to ourselves and defeat the strongest bladers."

"Well, it seems to have worked," Dashan told him. "Keep it up, Zurafa!"

"Capricorn!" called Klaus. The beys clashed. "Claw of the Storm First!"

"Huh! Solid Iron Wall!" said Dashan, taking up a kung fu pose. "I will never lose to the likes of you! I have the power of Beylin Temple's 4,000 year old legacy!"

"Claw of the Storm Second!"

Dashan called out to his bey. "Zurafa! Storm Surge!"

His bey met Capricorn head on and smashed it to the ground. It resisted weakly for a bit, and then stopped spinning.

* * *

The door to Gingka's Gangly Burgers creaked open, and Sophie and Wales walked into the deserted restaurant.

"He's not here. The whole place is empty." Sophie stated the obvious.

"Not completely empty," said a familiar voice from behind them.

Wales and Sophie spun around. "You!" gasped Wales. He shot a glance at Sophie, and they both pulled out their Cetus beys.

"You sure are gluttons for punishment," their opponent told them. "You have no hope of defeating me. Don't make me laugh!"

"Grr!" was the response. Sophie and Wales didn't like insults. "Let it rip!" they yelled in unison.

"Ha!" said the other blader, launching his bey. It circled around the Cetus pair, who were stock still in defense mode. "That won't help you. Flap your wings, Horuseus," Nile commanded his bey. It sent currents of air flying, knocking the Cetus pair out of their position without even touching them.

"No!" cried Sophie and Wales. "Grand Decalion!"

"Horuseus, Mystic Zone!" Nile called out his special move.

After the light cleared, the Team Excalibur duo saw their beys on the ground at their feet. Defeated once more, they bitterly thought.

* * *

"Ah. What a splendid vacation," Ryuga said to himself as he drove back into town at only 90 miles per hour this time and almost ran over Kenta, who was jay-walking again.

What Ryuga didn't know was that he had arrived just in time for the epic showdown between Julian Konzern and Kyoya Tategami. Ryuga simply went into his store and unpacked and sat down to do inventory on the books to make sure that if anyone had stolen anything, they would pay dearly for it.

* * *

"You're hardly worth wasting my time on," Kyoya told Julian. "But someone needs to stop your conquest."

Julian looked him in they eye as their beys clashed between them. "I'll make you pay for that side comment."

"No, you'll be the one to pay," answered Kyoya calmly. "True King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Leone's tornadoes pushed back Destroyer.

"Counter mode!" called Konzern. Then he added his special move. "Black Excalibur!"

The form of Destroyer rose up with a sword and slashed down.

"True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya blocked the attack. "I'll wrap this up now! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

Julian watched in horror as his bey spun slower and slower. He was powerless to stop it. His Destroyer roared and collapsed. Kyoya had won. Needless to say, Julian Konzern vacated the premises.

_**I would like to get at least 5 reviews on any of my posted chapters before I post another chapter. So spread the word of the story!**_


	16. Yu and Randomness

_**I finally got enough reviews to post again. I realized that I had left Yu out of my story for the most part, so I added this chapter for all his fans. Enjoy & review!**_

___Chapter 16 Yu and Randomness_

"I can't believe it," Ryuga said to himself. "The one day I get back in town there's a noisy bey battle in the streets that disturbs the peace. Next time, they will pay!"

Meanwhile, at the Beyblade Battlegrounds, Kyoya and Nile were laughing. They had found out that Ryo had not made it to the top. In fact, he had failed to get past the second obstacle. Apparently he had lost all his blader skills. If he had any to begin with. Well, now that that was over, Kyoya told Nile his news. "Hyoma's in jail for calling 911 and frivolously wasting police time."

Nile smiled. "I have news too. Guess who's back in town?"

Kyoya got it on his first guess. "Ryuga. But Nile, how did you know that?"

"Well, on my way back home from Gingka's Gangly Burgers I saw Gingka walk into Ryuga's Readables, purchase a book, and walk out."

"Sharp eyes, Nile," Kyoya told him. "Oh, and I have a feeling Konzern will be back soon. We haven't seen the last of him."

* * *

"Hmm..." Ryo tapped on the list his son had given him. "King has a point about the department store, but I still think he should ban Ryuga."

"Dad!" Gingka exclaimed. "Don't let Ryuga hear you say that. He's back in town now."

Ryo looked sharply at his son. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I happened to be walking past his store, which said it was open, so I popped in to get the last book in this awesome trilogy!" Gingka held out Mockingjay.

Ryo slammed his hands on the table. "How dare you fraternize with the enemy!"

"Um... Dad, he's just your enemy. Ryuga and I are rivals, but not enemies," Gingka pointed out.

"Ldrago is dangerous. Ryuga is everyone's enemy," lectured Ryo.

Gingka sighed. "Enough. We need a library, arcade, theater, and water park. Anything else?"

"The human memory is faulty. I forgot," said Ryo proudly.

* * *

Yu was happily wandering around and saying hi to every person he saw. He was proud to know everyone in town. "Hi Gingky. Hi Hippity-hop." He greeted Gingka and Hikaru.

"Hello Benben. Hola Yo-yo." Benkei smiled and Kyoya frowned. He didn't like Yu's nickname for him. "Hey Nile."

"What's up Damian? How are you Jack? Hey Zeo. What's crackin, Toby?"

"Hi Hyoma. Out of jail already?"

"Top of the morning, Madoka. Yo Tobio. How's business at the post office?"

"Mornin Demure. Hello Aleksey. Wait... When did you two get in town?"

"Just today," said Demure.

"Can you tell us where Gingka is?" Aleksey asked.

"Ooh! Gingky should be at his shop," said Yu. "Follow me."

Yu led Demure and Aleksey to Gingka's Gangly Burgers. He also led the other members of Aleksey's team, plus Salhan and Vridick from Team Chandora. All of them had arrived in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land at the same time. Once they got there, Gingka came to answer their questions.

"We heard that you need to build a place if you are to be a prominent citizen. Is that true?" asked Aleksey.

Gingka nodded. "Yeah. I built this place."

"Well, what should we build?" asked Demure.

Gingka opened his mouth to tell them to think of that on their own, but then remembered his conversation with his father earlier. "Well, this town needs a theater, an arcade, a library, a water park, and a pet store." (That was the one Ryo had forgotten earlier.) "Why don't you split those ideas between yourselves?"

"Great advice Gingka. I'll build the water park," said Salhan. "Also, do you know where Kyoya is? I want to get back at him for the World Championships."

"Well, he'll be at the Beyblade Battlegrounds probably," responded Gingka. "Although I would advise you not to battle him. He's only gotten stronger."

Salhan left. "I'll build a pet shop," said Vridick, who then left after Salhan.

"I'll make an arcade. It goes with my name, like your burger shop, Gingka," said Aleksey.

"Well, I'll build a theater," said Demure. Then he left after Salhan and Vridick, eager to see his old teammates.

"That leaves us with the library," Lera told Nowaguma, who nodded. Then Team Lovushka left.

"Whew," said Gingka. "Glad that's over."

In a couple of hours, they all had their own attractions up and running. Gingka was first in line to see a certain movie at Demure's Theater, needless to say. Salhan and Vridick got their stuff up after the others. They had ignored Gingka's good advice, gone to the Beyblade Battlegrounds, and been respectively creamed by Kyoya and Nile.

Yu happily went to Lovushka Library, Salhan's Supersoaker Water Park, Aleksey's Arcade, and Vridick's Radical Pets. It had been an awesome day for him.


	17. The Big Kahuna

___Chapter 17 The Big Kahuna_

The day after all the new attractions were built, Ryo announced them on his station. "Greetings from the Immortal Phoenix! I have great news on Ryo TV! First of all, there is now an arcade, theater, library, water park, and pet store in Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. We are greatly moving forward as a town! Secondly, Hyoma was let out of jail. Apparently frivolously wasting police time does not have a huge penalty after all. Not that you should ever do it. I advise all my listeners to abide by the laws of this town. Thirdly, I had a dream last night-"

Yu sighed and turned off the TV. "Gingky's dad is so strange." He tot up and left to go challenge people at Chi & Chao's Chess & Checkers. There were always mini tournaments there. And free Sudoku puzzles. Yu was a pro at those.

On the way there, he met King. "Konichiwa King. What's up?" Yu asked his leader, whom he looked up to metaphorically and literally.

"Oh, I'm just wandering around. I feel like we should do something today as a town. What do you think?" asked King.

"Oh goody!" said Yu, always glad to share his opinion. "Why don't you host another town meeting? We haven't had one in forever!"

King's eyes brightened. "Great idea! I think I'll host it at 2:00 pm. Be there or be square!" Then King left.

Yu competed in a mini checkers tournament against Yuki, Enzo, Kenta, Osamu, Akira, Hycuto (How did he move the pieces? With his paws?), and Chiyun. He barely won against Chiyun in the final round, and won himself a dollar off at the store. He saved it up. He had five others at home already. Soon he could buy shoots and ladders! Yu picked up a free Sudoku puzzle and then headed over to Doji's Dojo to get a workout in.

When he got there he punched a punching bag. "Take that!"

"Hey Yu!" called out a familiar voice.

Yu spun around. "Hey Masamune!"

Masamune had come to workout with Zeo and Toby. Yu hung around them for a bit, but got bored because they were talking about what Yu referred to as 'big kid talk.'

Yu left, telling them to be there or be square for the town meeting at 2:00. He went back home, and out of curiosity turned on the TV. Sure enough, Ryo was announcing the town meeting at 2:00.

Yu checked his watch. It was only 11:00. "Time to have more fun!" Yu exclaimed. He went to Kenta' Ketchup and asked his friend if he wanted to go to Ryuto's Roller Coasters. Kenta shuddered and hid behind his ketchup.

"Aw... Kenji!" said Yu. "You're no fun."

Yu decided to see if any of his other friends had free time. He headed over to Tsubasa's Tank Tops. "Tsubasa! Can you come with me to Ryuto's Roller Coasters?

"Sure," replied Tsubasa. "As long as Rose can come with me."

Yu inwardly frowned. Fun day was turning into date day. But he said, "Okay! Double the fun!" The three of them all headed off to Ryuto's Roller Coasters.

* * *

"A town meeting? Ha! I remember how the last one went. Gingka chased Tsubasa and tried to eat him," Ryuga told Damian, who had brought him the news. Damian had come to Ryuga's Readables to get a copy of How to Beat Every Blader.

Damian shrugged. "Well, they can't all go wrong."

Ryuga stared thoughtfully into space as Damian exited his shop. He had a strange feeling about this meeting...

2:00 pm rolled around, and Ryuga arrived at the meeting outside the Beyblade Battlegrounds, as that was the only place big enough to house the entire town. He had to take a spot near the back, as he was one of the last to arrive.

"Welcome one, welcome all, citizens of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. On this glorious day, I have decided to host another town meeting." King King loved lecturing to his citizens. "I have been thinking about how to improve our town, and have come up with the idea of bimonthly meetings. I hope you all love this idea."

The crowd applauded thunderously at King's statement. As the applause died down, several dark shadows passed over the crowd. "Bravo, we love the idea. Now surrender this town before we have to take it by force, King," said Julian Konzern as he, Sophie, Wales, and Klaus parachuted down onto the platform that a now stunned King was standing on.

"Ah!" Kenta screamed and hid behind Gingka.

"Julian!" called out Gingka. "When will you give up?"

"We've beaten you time and time again, but you still keep coming back!" Nile told them. He and Kyoya were present in the front row of the meeting.

"But this time we will win for sure!" Sophie told everyone. She had taken the microphone King had been holding.

By now, King was pulling out Variares. "Stand back, citizens. I will rid our wonderful town of these pests once and for all!"

None of the members of Excalibur pulled out their beys. Julian laughed and snapped his fingers. Dozens of helicopters appeared and bladers dressed in black parachuted out of them into the crowd of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Landites, who scattered and screamed.

"Help me!" sobbed Kenta, clinging to Gingka's scarf.

"Get off me!" screamed Gingka over the noise of the helicopters. He shook off the over-clingy Kenta and reached for his launcher and Cosmic Pegasus. He found himself back-to-back with Masamune.

"Let it rip!" they yelled. All the bladers in town had either ran or stood to fight. Sadly, most of the townsfolk had fled, leaving the prominent citizens to protect the entire town.

"There's so many of them!" Gingka heard Mei Mei say. She was fighting along with Chiyun, Chaoxin, and Dashan.

All the strong bladers in town fought the seemingly hundreds of grunts that Julian Konzern had used his family fortune to employ in his takeover mission.

"Ha ha! You will all lose to my superior strategy. I think I will re-name this town... Konzernville," announced Julian.

"You'll have to get past all of us first!" Dashan said. "Rock Zurafa, Storm Surge!" Zurafa blasted the beys down to defeat, but that was only seven, and there were many more beys left to go. Plus, the bladers defeated by Dashan just picked up their beys and launched again.

"Don't be soft on them!" Chiyun called out, using Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword to smash beys to pieces one at a time. "You need to crush their beys to make them leave for good."

Well that was all good and jolly, except that only a few of the bladers present had that power, and most of those few could only do it one at a time. Kenta took on a blader, who broke his Sagitario's fusion wheel, forcing him to quit battling. Konzern had hired only top-of-the-line bladers for his hit squad.

Gingka looked around panting. Dashan and his team appeared to be doing well. The Garcias were holding their own. The former Team Starbreaker plus Toby were slowly crushing both beys and bladers alike, as Damian appeared to be dragging numerous challengers into Hades and having fun doing it. Jack was babbling about masterpieces while Zeo used his Destiny Needle to send beys flying. Team Chandora and Lavushka did not have the power to crush their opponents and ended up battling the same ones over and over as they kept re-launching. Demure from Team Wild Fang was doing the same nearby. By the platform, in the thick of the battle, Kyoya and Nile were smashing their opponents to smithereens. Ryuga was in the back. No bladers were near him. He had his arms crossed, head down, eyes closed . Then he looked up.

Gingka turned back to the battle at hand. Yu and Tsubasa had teamed up with him and Masamune.

All of a sudden, a loud voice yelled out "Enough!" Surprisingly, all the battles halted. "This shall end now," came the forceful voice of Ryuga. He dramatically loaded Ldrago Destructor onto his launcher and launched as hard as possible. "Roar, Ldrago!" he yelled.

His fiery bey's dragon appeared in the sky and roared its challenge. The silence was broken as the dark bladers all attacked Ldrago at once. The dragon roared, not in anger, but in victory. Beys flew, smashing to pieces before their blader's eyes.

Julian Konzern looked horrified. He reached for his bey but was knocked to the ground unconscious by Ldrago, as were Sophie, Wales, and Klaus. In mere minutes, Ryuga had done what would have taken most bladers hours, and Kyoya and Nile several more minutes.

King had the four conquistadors (conquerors) thrown in jail to be interrogated later. Kenta fell at Ryuga's feet and literally sobbed for joy as Madoka took a look at Sagitario's damage. Kyoya and Nile headed home after the good hard battle against evil, as did Dashan, Gingka, Damian, and all the others. Julian Konzern had finally been defeated for good.

_**Hope you all liked that chapter. The next one will be my last. I think I'll add a prologue about all the businesses, though. Please review!**_


	18. The Interrogation

_**Ah... The final chapter (at least for this story). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and enjoy!**_

___Chapter 18 The Interrogation_

It was a glorious sunny morning after the heated battle the day before. Ironically, Julian Konzern had been locked in the same cell Hyoma had been in. Wales, Klaus, and Sophie were all in separate cells, but within talking distance. They were tense. Today was the day of their judgment in front of the prominent citizens of town. That's what their guard told them.

Today, it was Ryuto who turned his TV on. Ryo TV automatically popped up. "Greetings from the Immortal Phoenix!" Ryo grinned as he said his opening line. "King King has told me to announce to all of you that at exactly 10:30 am, we will have the public interrogation of Julian Konzern, Sophie, Wales, and Klaus. It will be open to all prominent citizens of the town, and held outside the police station. This is definitely an event you will want to be at."

Click! Ryuto had heard all he needed to hear. It was only 9:00 am, so he had about an hour and fifteen minutes to do as he pleased if he wanted to get a good view of the trial.

* * *

Kenta skipped happily over to the B-Pit with his friend Yuki. Their beys had both been badly damaged yesterday, and Madoka was doing her best to fix them.

"Hey Madoka," Kenta greeted her. "Is Sagitario fixed yet?"

Madoka pushed up her glasses. "Yes, Kenta. I spent all last evening working on it. Oh, Yuki. I fixed your bey also." Madoka handed them their beys, which sparkled in the light of the room.

"Wow! It's as good as new! Thanks Madoka!" called Kenta happily as he ran out of the room with Yuki right behind him.

"C'mon! Let's go to-" Kenta promptly crashed into Gingka, who was entering the B-Pit.

"Whoa, Kenta," said Gingka. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Gingka," Kenta apologized to his friend.

"Hey!" said Yuki with a sudden idea. "Do you want to go with us to OTA Land?"

Gingka took a step away and looked embarrassed. "Guys, I can't go to OTA Land."

"Why not?" asked Kenta.

"Because," replied Gingka. "I'm a world class blader. OTA Land is for beginners, newbies, little kids, weaker bladers, etc. Plus, the rules sign says 'No special moves.' How lame!"

"Huh?" The special moves sign was a new rule to Kenta. "I used a special move there once."

"Well, no one saw you do it except Tetsuya because they were all asleep of boredom," Gingka pointed out. He had remembered the story Kenta had told him.

"Well, okay then. By Gingka," said Kenta. He headed off with Yuki to OTA Land.

On the way, Kenta met Yu. "Hey Kenji. Where are you going?"

"Yuki and I are on our way to OTA Land!" Kenta told Yu happily. "Want to join us?"

Yu smiled apologetically. "Kenji, you should not go there. Surely you are stronger than that. Why not come with me to the Beyblade Battlegrounds?"

Kenta thought back to his earlier visit to OTA Land, and his battle with Tetsuya. He remembered his thought: Surely Kyoya and Nile could not be this hard to defeat! Well, now was his time to test that theory.

"Hello? Kenji?" Yu wondered what was taking his friend so long to decide.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll go," Kenta told Yu.

"Well I am not going." Yuki didn't want to risk losing.

* * *

A couple of losses by Kenta later, it was 10:30; time for the public interrogation of Team Excalibur. The four of them sat in chairs in front of King, who was to be their questioner. All the prominent citizens had come.

King cleared his throat. "Is it true that you have attacked this town three times?" he read off a sheet of paper.

"We personally attacked twice," said Sophie.

"But were present at the last attempt," Wales continued.

King nodded. "And did you send hundreds of bladers in helicopters yesterday?"

Klaus smirked. "Yes."

"Do you still want to take over the town?" King asked, looking down at the paper he was reading questions off of with a frown. When Julian Konzern started laughing, that was it. "Who wrote these stupid questions?" an angry King shouted to the police.

A thin, brown haired man with thick, nerdy glasses raised his hand.

King walked up to him and smacked the question sheet on his face. "They're idiotic!" he yelled. "I can think of my own questions."

King marched back up to the four. "Will you cooperate with us or keep fighting? Keep in mind that we have confiscated your beys."

"We will cooperate with you," Julian assured him. "But we still want to take over. Give us our beys."

"Of course we will not." King began heating up for a humongous lecture.

"Oh, just give it up already," came Ryuga's voice from the audience. "You will only keep getting crushed by me again and again. I shall no longer tolerate these loud and noisy street battles of yours. Just go to the Beyblade Battlegrounds and rent a stadium for a day. Or," here Ryuga smirked. "Go to OTA Land."

Julian's chair fell to the ground as he stood in anger. "How dare you!"

"Ryuga!" gasped Gingka. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh, Gingka," explained Ryuga. "I'm simply adding insult to injury."

By now, the other members of Excalibur were standing too. Yu, Tsubasa, Rose and some others were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

King grabbed a megaphone nearby and yelled: "Enough!"

As silence fell among the crowd, Ryo shouted out, "Ban Ryuga!"

Ryuga spun to face him. "Oh no you didn't," he snarled.

Ryo looked at him happily. "Oh yes I did!"

Ryuga lunged for Ryo, with tiny Kenta clinging to his cape begging him to stop. Kenta soon fell off. Meanwhile, Ryuga tackled Ryo to the ground and began beating him up by hand. Gingka tried half-heartedly to peel Ryuga off his dad; only half-heartedly because of Ryo ruining his revenge, even though his revenge had been against Ryuga...

It took Kyoya, Nile, and Dashan to finally restrain Ryuga from further attacking Ryo, whom Hikaru rushed off to her hospital. His parting words were, "Ldrago is dangerous," which was ironic because Ryuga hadn't used his bey at all.

Well, once that problem cleared up, King turned back to face Excalibur, but they had vanished. "What!" King cried. He glanced at the table their beys had been on, but all of them were gone as well.

It didn't take long to find the missing people. They had not even left Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land. In fact, they had quickly built their own businesses: Klaus's Cloth, Sophie's Soap, Wales's Waterworks, Julian's Junkyard, and Konzern's Kool Kleening. Julian wanted two because he wanted to be a "model model citizen," whereas the others were content with just being model citizens.

Thus the town of Anti-Zeo Zaggart Land was peaceful once more. At least for now...

_**Yeah, I decided to write an epilogue about the businesses and post the link to my second story. It will be a crossover, but still a continuation of this story. Beyblade Town lives on! :)**_


	19. Epilogue

List of Businesses

* = not in town in the beginning or building not built right away

**Name** **Business Name / Slogan (optional)**

*Kyoya & Nile = Beyblade Battlegrounds

Tsubasa Tsubasa's = Tank Top Shop (Show your midriff)

Masamune = Masamune's Make-up

Kenta = Kenta's Ketchup

Dashan = Dashan's Donuts

Mei Mei = Mei Mei's Market

Gingka Hagane = Gingka's Gangly Burgers

Yu = Yu's Yo-yos

*Julian Konzern = Julian's Junkyard

*Ryuga = Ryuga's Readables

Chiyun & Chaoxin = Chi & Chao's Chess & Checkers

Doji = Doji's Dojo

Hikaru = Hikaru's Hospital

*Ryuto = Ryuto's Roller Coasters

*Sophie = Sophie's Soap

Gaser = Gaser's Gas Station

*Wales = Wales's Waterworks

Zeo Abyss = Zeo's Zoo

Benkei = Benkei's Bath & Beauty

Osamu, Takashi, Akira = OTA Land

Selen Garcia = Selen's Showers

Tetsuya & Teru = Tetsuya & Teru's Hair and Nails

Damian = Damian's Department Store

Madoka = B-Pit

*King = King's Kitchen (Dine-In)

Hyoma = Hyoma's Hotel

Hycuto = Hycuto's Dog Food

Face Hunters = Face Hunter's Facilities

Ian Garcia = Ian's Ice Cream

Argo Garcia = Argo's Appliances

*Chris = Chris's Car & Car Repair Shop

*Bao = Bao's Bread Bakery

Toby = Toby's Tacos

**2 Julian Konzern = Konzern's Kool Kleening

Enzo Garcia = Enzo's Envelopes

Yuki = Yuki's Yams

*Klaus = Klaus's Cloth

Johannes = Johannes's Yachts

Rose (OC / Tsubasa's friend)

Tobio (Captain Capri) = Tobio's Post Office

*Ryo = Ryo's Television Tower (Greetings from the Immortal Phoenix)

*Jack = Jack's JArt

*Demure = Demure's Theater

*Aleksey = Aleksey's Arcade

*Salhan = Salhan's Supersoaking Water Park

*Vridick = Vridick's Radical Pets

*Team Lovushka = Lavushka Library

**Beyblade Town 2 link: s/8421281/1/Beyblade_Town_2_The_Return_of_Zeo_Zaggart**

**I was wondering if anyone noticed some of the foreshadowing and extra randomness I put in. Did you notice that Ryuga was reading a book that helped him build his "masterpiece"? Does anyone know what movie Gingka went to the theater to see? Please review! **


End file.
